


We Are Diamonds (Taking Shape)

by tendaerlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chinguline (EXO), F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendaerlove/pseuds/tendaerlove
Summary: Jongdae comes back from China to fulfill his dream of becoming a singer. At Sorim College of Music he meets Baekhyun and Chanyeol; and then many others who help him get back in track and among whom he slowly but surely finds precious friendship, love and life lessons he has yet to learn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> i'm bea (@tendaerlove) and i'm writing this because i need to get back to writing haha... seriously i pulled a huge break and now i feel like a newborn lamb trying to learn to walk.
> 
> anyway, another maybe "important" thing to note - you can take this fic as a compilation fic, consisting of slice of life moments from Jongdae's life (hence the tag). the timeline will be lineal but there might be huge jumps in time and even more, it can have episodic content.

 

The waiting room was so full, Jongdae awkwardly paused right next to the door. He glanced around hoping there is a free space where he isn't in the way but every chair was occupied and all free walls were leaned on. 

 

And he was twenty minutes early. Tough luck. 

 

Jongdae took off his coat and beanie. It was really hot in there and not only because he was nervous and was sweating bullets anyway. He wished he brought a bottle of water. His throat felt dry and that was something he really didn't need right then. 

 

His feelings must had shown on his face because when he looked up, a boy around his height was standing in front of him with a bottle in hand and a cheeky smile on his face. 

 

"Do you want a sip?" 

 

Jongdae was so stunned by the kind action, for a long moment he had no reaction. Then vehemently nodded and accepted the bottle. 

 

After sadly realizing he chugged down half of it, he finally spoke up. 

 

"Oh my God, I'm so rude. Sorry." 

 

"I'm Baekhyun. No worries." The boy had a pleasant voice. It put Jongdae immediately at ease. "First audition, I guess?" 

 

"Yes. First here." Seeing the comical raise of Baekhyun's eyebrows, Jongdae continued with a smile. "I've just transferred here recently." 

 

"Really? Awesome. You chose the best place. Sorim has everything. I've been here for what, two years, but I'm not even saying this out of bias. Really, if you live for music, this is the place for you!" 

 

Baekhyun said that so excited, Jongdae only listened to him silently. He didn't feel the need to interrupt. Baekhyun spoke a lot afterwards but everything he said was either interesting or so silly, Jongdae got some disapproving looks for disturbing the tense silence of the waiting room with his sudden outbursts of laugh. 

 

And Baekhyun obviously loved the attention. He kept adding more and more funny comments and only stopped when someone came out of the audition room to signal that they finally start. 

 

Hearing that, Jongdae tensed up a little. He was busy with Baekhyun and his jokes, he forgot to warm up. For once, it's luck he arrived relatively late. He has some time until his turn. 

 

"Baekhyun, do you know a place where I could be alone a little?" 

 

At the question, the boy looked surprised but nodded. 

 

"Follow me." 

 

They went up a floor and stopped in a secluded part, with a large window to outside. Jongdae sat on the sill and when Baekhyun obviously didn't make an inch to move, he patted the space next to him smirking. 

 

"You wanted to be alone though?" 

 

"It's fine. I can just close my eyes and pretend you aren't here." 

 

"How nice of you." Baekhyun commented dryly, already sitting with one leg propped up and his back agaisnt the cool cement of the wall. 

 

Jongdae chuckled. 

 

"Don't take it to heart. It's not you... Now, if you excuse my weirdness." 

 

Without wasting precious time anymore, Jongdae closed his eyes and let his voice out. 

 

He made it sure to not be excessively loud but at the same time tried to warm up his vocal chords as much as possible. It helped he didn't see if anyone was walking by. He could solely concentrate on his voice. 

 

He did some runs, holding out on a note occasionally and when he noticed the sound is finally coming out as it should, he abruptly stopped. He opened his eyes with a huge smile on his face. He was ready. 

 

What he wasn't ready, was the face Baekhyun welcomed him with. 

 

It was a mixture of awe and something Jongdae couldn't point out. Nevertheless, Jongdae felt proud he could get such a reaction. 

 

Baekhyun not so much. 

 

"That was... um, unexpected? I mean it was great but - Give me a warning next time, okay? Holy shit. You caught me off guard and that doesn't happen often, I tell you." 

 

"Okay. Do you need some time and space to practice?" Jongdae asked with a searching look. "I guess, you audition too?" 

 

At the mention of that, Baekhyun did not tense up. He blew a raspberry accompanied by a shrug and that was it. 

 

"I'm not so sure about that now." 

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

Baekhyun looked back at Jongdae with that look again. Jongdae was slightly intimidated by it. 

 

"You really don't know, do you?" 

 

What, Jongdae wanted to ask but words stuck in his mind. Baekhyun didn't look like he wants to answer and he didn't know what else to say to that. 

 

It looked like he really doesn't know, after all. 

 

The heavy silence between them dissipated the moment a lanky man ran over panting. 

 

"Why the hell are you hiding here?! It's your turn, lover boy!" 

 

Since Jongdae wasn't familiar with the stranger, his words were apparently meant for Baekhyun. 

 

But he didn't answer. 

 

On an urge, Jongdae launched forward and grabbed his shoulders. Baekhyun flinched at the touch but it went unnoticed by Jongdae. 

 

"Go. It's your time. You are going to do well, Baekhyun. Don't doubt yourself." 

 

The man looked between them then on his wristwatch. 

 

"Yeah. Mr. Handsome here is right. Time is ticking." 

 

"Okay." Baekhyun snapped out of his daze finally. He briefly glanced at Jongdae's hands still holding onto him. 

 

The latter took them back quickly, clearly embarrassed. Jongdae knew for sure he is beet red. 

 

Baekhyun hopped down from the sill and walked towards the corridor. He only stopped to look back above his shoulder and say: 

 

"You better do well too." 

 

Jongdae watched his retreating back until he disappeared at the landing. He had so many questions. 

 

"Nice words. Seems like you gave Baekhyun just the encouragement he needed." The man suddenly said, startling Jongdae. He forgot for a second, he's not alone. "I'm Chanyeol, by the way. And you? I'm perfectly fine calling you Mr. Handsome -" 

 

"Jongdae. My name is Jongdae." 

 

The man named Chanyeol pouted. It was childish but Jongdae didn't find it unpleasant. 

 

"I'm glad you told me your name but you should have left me finish." 

 

"Try again?" Jongdae suggested, although he already knew it will be something embarrassing. Being called Mr. Handsome was dreadful enough but there was something endearing about the way the other acted. 

 

Chanyeol flashed a wide grin then cleared his throat. 

 

"Nice words. Seems like you gave Baekhyun just the encouragement he needed... I'm Chanyeol, by the way. And you? I'm perfectly fine calling you Mr. Handsome but only if I can be the other Mr. Handsome." He repeated perfectly before adding. "Tell me, Jongdae, are you free after this? We could grab dinner and exchange numbers." 

 

"I don't want to interrupt you again so I seriously hope this is all you wanted to say." Jongdae chuckled awkwardly. "But wow, Chanyeol, that was strong. Overwhelmingly so. Um, I guess we could? Not so sure about the exchange-numbers-part though..." 

 

"It's fine. I can give you some time to agree." 

 

Jongdae got up from the window sill grinning. 

 

"You're so sure about your success, aren't you?" 

 

Chanyeol dusted off a non-existent thread from his suit jacket with a feigned haughty expression. (Was it really feigned though?) 

 

"What can I say? I'm a successful man." 

 

This time Jongdae snickered whole-heartedly. 

 

After two such encounters in a row, Jongdae totally forgot the anxiety of performing. When it was his turn to go in, Chanyeol flashed reassuring thumbs up at him and there all his worries went. 

 

Actually, he might had taken it too easy. Emerging from the audition room, Jongdae felt a bit regretful. Maybe he didn't take it seriously enough and didn't give his all because of it? 

 

Chanyeol was waiting for him a bit afar, leisurely supporting himself with his hand next to a pillar. On his left, Baekhyun was squatting. Their positions made their height difference even more obvious. 

 

They looked up basically the same time as they sensed Jongdae coming towards them. 

 

"Jongdae! How did it go? Wait, let me guess. Awesome? Fantastic? Amazing?" 

 

"Chanyeol, shut up for a second and let the poor guy breathe." Baekhyun scolded his friend before turning to Jongdae. He looked a lot more relaxed and cheerful which Jongdae felt relieved by seeing. "So Jongdae, huh? Did you do well?" 

 

"I tried my best." 

 

Chanyeol booed vehemently. 

 

"Wrong answer." 

 

"He's just modest. Do you know what that means?" 

 

"Hey." 

 

Jongdae watched their banter amused. These two were so much fun. It sounds stupid but Jongdae were almost happier because they met rather than getting the audition over with. He was new in the city. He needed friends to survive. 

 

After Chanyeol and Baekhyun could put an end to their minor argument, the former looked at Jongdae meaningfully. 

 

"Now, I think we have something to do." 

 

"What is it?" Baekhyun asked, even more intrigued when he noticed the looks Chanyeol was giving and the embarrassed smile Jongdae gave him in return. He had a bad feeling about this. "You know what? Whatever. I'll drag along." 

 

Chanyeol put an arm around Jongdae's shoulders with a snort. 

 

"No, you won't. I've had enough of you for today." 

 

Baekhyun's jaw dropped. 

 

"You traitor -" 

 

"Alright-alright, no more stupid fights." Jongdae stepped in-between the two, trying to hit a light tone. "Let's go and eat out together, okay? My treat." 

 

Miraculously both Baekhyun and Chanyeol complied; so much so, they immediately agreed to have barbecue at the best place in town, much to the sadness of Jongdae's thin wallet. 

 

But all in all, Jongdae didn't mind. He was looking forward to have a nice meal with entertaining people. _After the audition_ , he thought, _I actually deserve it._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short i know... chapters will be probably longer in the future, though, because i know myself - i'm looking for words in the beginning and then have too many things to say the more i write orz and it means more editing orz  
> i finished :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the views and kudos! you really make me happy & encourage me to continue ❤

 

Jongdae met Baekhyun and Chanyeol again a few days later, in front of the bulletin board in Building B.

 

He had just come from Theory class. His mind was a mess of terms he didn't understand yet and people he had only briefly heard of before. Regardless, Jongdae could hardly miss Baekhyun waving at him with a small smile and Chanyeol flapping his arms enthusiastically towards him.

 

Jongdae was glad he could make friends as soon as he came to Seoul.

 

/

He got to know many things about the two during the dinner they had after the audition. For example:

 

"Oh no, this is not a date." Baekhyun exclaimed ridiculed when Chanyeol attempted to flirt with Jongdae right in front of his face. "This guy hits on everyone hot. Don't feel special, Jongdae."

 

Jongdae could only blink. He had a feeling Chanyeol didn’t take it too seriously and the thing Chanyeol didn’t even deny it, just winked at Jongdae in response to Baekhyuns statement, proved him right. That’s why he didn’t get angry but flattered.

 

Also.

 

"So, Baek, did you have a good look?" Chanyeol changed the topic, not looking one percent less confident regardless of failing his supposed-to-be-a-date. "Did you maybe finally man up and even talked to her?"

 

Jongdae didn't understand what they were talking about, although he had a guess. Baekhyun flushed red from the tip of his ears to his neck and chest disappearing under the hoodie he was wearing.

 

Interesting.

 

"Well, believe it or not I did."

 

"Did you have a good look or -"

 

"I talked to her, you idiot." Baekhyun gritted his teeth.

 

Chanyeol grinned maliciously before eventually filling in Jongdae.

 

"He only applied for the musical so that he had a chance to woo his crush, can you believe that?"

 

Jongdae could relate actually. He had a similar story, involving a bowling club, a fit guy with a gorgeous face, and many bad decisions. (But about that, on another day.)

 

Baekhyun cleared his throat.

 

"I wanted to do the musical anyway. I'm just lucky sunbae is in it... Whatever, let's order. I'm starving."

 

They parted ways three hours later, a bit drunk because Chanyeol paid for soju. Jongdae decided to walk home. His dorm was in the neighborhood and he hadn't drink much. Baekhyun dragged a tipsy Chanyeol to catch a bus and when the latter was too busy trying to keep his balance, Baekhyun asked for Jongdae's number.

 

"So that, you know, we can meet up at times. Dinner was fun, wasn't it? I don't know about you but it was fun for me."

 

"I had fun." Jongdae assured him with a smile, briefly glancing above Baekhyun's shoulder. In the background Chanyeol was barely standing. "I'm glad I've met you guys. Let's meet up often!"

 

For a second Jongdae worried he sounded too eager but Baekhyun nodded brightly.

 

"Let's."  
/

 

Jongdae waved back to both of them before making his way over. Baekhyun hasn't called him yet. He was admittedly a bit disappointed. He tried his best to be understanding though. Baekhyun is a music school student like him, they both go to Sorim as it turned out and they're both in Vocal Performance. Jongdae figured he should be patient and open-minded about it.

 

"Jongdae, hi!" Chanyeol welcomed him first beaming before averting his eyes. "Sorry if I was too drunk last time. I don't think I said anything wrong but if I did feel free to throw something at me."

 

"He's not even joking." Baekhyun added right after, looking at Jongdae. "Should I lend you my shoe? Or this book?"

 

Jongdae rolled his eyes good-naturedly. These two could be unbelievable.

 

"It's fine, Chanyeol. You haven't said anything... because you weren't capable of."

 

Chanyeol buried his face in his hands with a groan. Baekhyun requested a high five which Jongdae accepted with a chuckle.

 

Chanyeol looked sincerely sorry so they didn't make fun of him. But some teasing felt right. Chanyeol was the teasing type, after all. Getting him taste his own medicine was well-deserved.

 

Baekhyun gestured towards the bulletin.

 

"Did you come for the results too?"

 

"I'm coming from class." Jongdae answered while showing up the thick notebook in his hands. "But I should check it, I guess."

 

"You don't have to, you -"

 

"Baekhyun, don't spoil it for him."

 

Jongdae peered over the few students stalling in front of the board. One of the girls was so tall, he had to tiptoe a bit to check the row he was in.

 

When he returned to Chanyeol and Baekhyun, he felt glowing.

 

"We made it!"

 

"Yep." Baekhyun confirmed with a faint smile. "Too bad not as the leads."

 

"So what, your sunbae can't kiss you, is that it, Baek?" Chanyeol elbowed his friend so not ambiguously. "Cheer up, you will breathe the same air as her at least."

 

While Baekhyun was trying to wrestle down Chanyeol twice his size for the comment, Jongdae glanced at the bulletin again. No one was there anymore and he was curious.

 

The musical was The Snow Queen. A girl named Son Seungwan was casted as Gerda. Kim Junmyeon got the role of Kai. Kim Taeyeon was stated as The Snow Queen. The rest of the cast was soon to be arranged, only the names who qualified were shown.

 

"If they want me to be The Finnish Woman, I quit." Baekhyun told when three of them were walking to the ground floor. "This is nonsense, to be honest. Isn't Junmyeon hyung a Piano major?"

 

"You're doing Piano too."

 

"Piano is my _minor_. I major in Vocal." Baekhyun retorted to Chanyeol then let out a sigh." I just don't think it's fair."

 

"Maybe his voice is the one they were looking for. Also, he's older than us, right?" Jongdae asked, to which both Chanyeol and Baekhyun nodded. "He must have more experience and better understanding of the music."

 

Chanyeol blinked.

 

"That, might be true. I don't know. I never heard Junmyeon hyung sing before."

 

Baekhyun only shrugged. Jongdae disliked his nonchalance and obvious jealousy. Not to mention that for some reason, he felt Baekhyun might be looking down on Junmyeon. Jongdae hated disrespectful people.

 

But it was too soon to come to such a conclusion. They dropped the topic after that and Jongdae swore to himself he won't judge Baekhyun's character until he hasn't understood the situation better.

 

Chanyeol started to crack jokes about his roommate who has had the habit of forgetting where he put his things and later found them at the most ridiculous places (likes his toothbrush stuck in a flower pot) and soon they were all laughing hysterically.

 

Jongdae was so careless, he dropped his notes in the hall.

 

"Wait, you had Theory?" Baekhyun exclaimed as he recognized what kind of papers he was helping to gather. "With Prof. Kim J?!"

 

"With Professor Kim Jungshin." Jongdae said. He has seen there are several prof. Kims in the faculty so he wasn't sure which one Baekhyun means.

 

"That's prof. Kim J right there." Chanyeol confirmed before muffling a snicker. "Just think about it, we have a prof. called Kim Kyungho."

 

"Prof. Kim K is the best, I swear." Baekhyun laughed before turning to Jongdae with puppy eyes. "I guessed we haven't checked if our schedules overlap. Could you lend me some Theory notes from time to time, Jongdae? I can pay. What's your price?"

 

Ignoring Chanyeol's suggesting noises, Jongdae hummed.

 

"I don't encourage skipping class. But if you can convince me you have a good reason for it, I might let you have them."

 

"Look at that." Chanyeol murmured in awe." Handsome and smart... Jongdae, if you continue like this, I might date you for real."

 

"That just means he's two things you aren't. Keep dreaming." Baekhyun put his friend to his place at instant. He turned back to Jongdae with a knowing smirk. "Deal. I'm very good at convincing people- No comments on that, Yeol, thanks."

 

Since Chanyeol had class in the evening, Baekhyun and Jongdae said goodbye to him at his classroom and walked towards the closest bus stop together.

 

"How is living in Seoul so far?" Baekhyun asked.

 

"Not that different from living in Beijing, actually." Jongdae answered. "Here it must be a little less crowded but still, hectic. I'm happy to hear native Korean again, though. Home sweet home."

 

"Right, how did you communicate in China? Do you speak Chinese? Or tried conversating in English?"

 

Jongdae shook his head.

 

"Oh no, not in English. I'm horrible at that. But I do speak some Chinese. I learned in high school. And also, I lucked out a lot because the Chinese roommate I had speaks Korean. He could show me around and teach the basics."

 

"It must had been hard though."

 

Jongdae thought back how limited he felt because of the language barrier and the loneliness which overcame him sometimes.

 

"It was, at times. All in all, I don't regret studying abroad. It was eye-opening, if that makes sense, and I have learnt a lot about music."

 

Baekhyun chuckled. Surprised, Jongdae quirked an eyebrow.

 

"What is it?"

 

"Nothing, just... You're so cool. So relaxed. How are you so relaxed? I'm shitting my pants just at the thought of spending a few hours in a foreign country and you were there for two years, right, I don't get it."

 

Jongdae smiled. Baekhyun could be really simple sometimes and he liked it. He was simple and honest, unlike many people Jongdae has met domestically or internationally.

 

"I was scared at the beginning too." He shared. "It was really something outside of my comfort zone but I think this experience did good to me. I feel more confident and yeah, relaxed... You should try it out once. Seriously, Baekhyun. Do it if you have a chance."

 

"I think I will." Baekhyun answered in a small voice. He looked to be deep in thoughts for a few moments then he looked up beaming. "Jongdae, do you have your schedule printed? I have mine. We could check it now."

 

Jongdae pulled out his planner reluctantly. If this will lead to more skipping class on Baekhyun's part and more lending notes on his part, he is so going to have a talk with Baekhyun.

 

"Look, we have many classes together! Musicology, History, Choir... How come I haven't seen you around sooner?"

 

"Bad luck, I guess... and blame it on the timeslot. I have so much things to do the morning I keep running around without looking around like a maniac."

 

Baekhyun tilted his head to the side smiling.

 

"The point is we met, doesn't it?"

 

"True." Jongdae agreed, somewhat giddy. He pulled out his phone to check the time. He had two minutes left until the bus arrived. "Well, we meet a lot from now on, I think. With the musical and everything."

 

"Yes, definitely but... just in case we miss each other, I mean, don't meet in a while, you could call me?"

 

Jongdae looked back at Baekhyun stunned. Is this what he thinks it is?

 

"Baekhyun, I don't have your number."

 

"But last time?"

 

"I gave you mine and that's all. You haven't called me so."

 

Baekhyun looked up the starry sky then back to Jongdae, expression mortified.

 

"I'm an idiot, confirmed."

 

"No comment." Jongdae quipped before adding. "Were you waiting for me to call?"

 

He felt relieved for some reason and that made him speak his mind more.

 

"I was." Baekhyun admitted, looking sheepish for once. "You know what? I have some time tomorrow afternoon. Are you free? We could grab some coffee."

 

"Sounds good to me." Jongdae smiled. "When exactly?"

 

Right then, the bus appeared on the corner of the street.

 

Baekhyun grinned.

 

"I have your number. I will call."

 

"Okay."

 

Jongdae got on the vehicle happily. Baekhyun was waving up to him from the stop until he was out of the street.

 

The bus ride took fifteen minutes. Jongdae plopped down on his bed, as soon as he was inside his dorm. He only realized how tired he really is when he almost fell asleep on the bus.

 

His roommate, Sehun, was lounging on the bed opposite, reading a manhwa.

 

"Long day?"

 

"Long day... but good day" came Jongdae's voice muffled by the pillow he buried his face in.

 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence (save for the loud thumping coming from a party taking place a few floors above), Jongdae felt his phone buzzing in his jeans pocket.

 

It was a message:

 

"Hi Jongdae, it's me~ I figured why wait with tomorrow when we could talk right now. You've arrived by now, I suppose? - Baekhyun"

 

 

Jongdae was too busy with replying to notice the smug face Sehun had made above the pages.

 

"I can see that." He commented, so quietly Jongdae might didn't even hear it.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update for you this weekend because luckily i had time. hope you like it ^^

 

"Oh my God, you are even smaller!"

  
   
"Hyung."

  
   
Jongdae let Jongdeok ruffle up his hair and slap his shoulder. Usually he wouldn't have stood it but after some time alone, Jongdae even missed his older brother's teasing too. How do they say, distance makes the heart fond?

  
   
It was especially true when Jongdae's mother got out of the car as well. Jongdae felt tears gather in his eyes.

  
   
Mrs. Kim smiled at his son warmly.

  
   
"Welcome home, my baby."

  
   
Jongdae grew red at the endearment and subtly wiped his eyes. They were in public, after all.

  
   
Jongdeok laughed out loud and putting an arm around both his mother and younger brother, navigated them towards the entrance of the restaurant.

  
   
They chose a traditional Korean restaurant, the one the Kim family visited frequently when their sons were younger.

  
   
Jongdae felt childhood memories coming up to him as he sat down at a table for four. All the birthday celebrations, graduation dinners, family lunches...

  
   
His mom sat next to him which Jongdeok instantly complained about.

  
   
"Mom, do you really have to be this straightforward about your preference?"

  
   
"It's not about preference. I'm just tired of you."

  
   
Jongdae chuckled at his mom's witty response, and even more at the fake-hurt face his brother had made.

  
   
"I guess you live at home still." Jongdae told, more so to catch up on things rather than to tease.

  
   
Jongdeok grinned.

  
   
"Not for long now."

  
   
"What do you mean?"

  
   
"Do you remember Jihye?"

  
   
The name didn't ring a bell for Jongdae. His brother noticed and sighed.

  
   
"You know, the beautiful girl I introduced to you somewhere around November."

  
   
It finally clicked. Jongdeok meant the cool blonde noona he showed to Jongdae through webcam once. Jongdae thought they really are just partners in some Engineering project as his brother stated because frankly, Jihye looked too good for his loser of a brother to date. But boy, was he wrong...

  
   
"That was like a year ago." Jongdae exclaimed, unable to hide his surprise.

  
   
Mrs. Kim chuckled in sympathy.

  
   
"They have been dating ever since. Can you believe that?"

  
   
"And next month we're moving in together." Jongdeok told dreamily, too lovestruck to notice he's being doubted. "I can't wait."

  
   
Jongdae was watching his brother with a small smile. On one hand, he was happy Jongdeok found someone. His last relationship didn't end well and he swore to never date again. Jongdae, as well as the rest of his family probably, felt relieved he didn't keep this promise.

  
   
On the other hand, however, Jongdae couldn't help but be cautious. Moving in already after a year of dating sounded like a stretch. What if it turns out they aren't compatible after all? Jongdeok will be heartbroken and all the money they invest into the apartment will be lost.

  
   
"Congrats, hyung." He said in the end. For now that was the best Jongdae could do and anyway, this was a happy moment.

  
   
Jongdeok was seemingly pleased by it.

  
   
"Thanks, bro. You can hang out at our new apartment if you won't be in the way. Jihye is a hella good cook."

  
   
A minute later a waiter visited their table and they ordered.

  
   
Jongdae felt his mother's gaze on him when they were alone again. He let out a sigh.

  
   
"You can start interrogating me now, mom."

  
   
"Why, I didn't mean to."

  
   
"She has been gushing about this reunion lunch for ages. If I was you, I wouldn't buy it." Jongdeok shared with a wide grin.

  
   
Mrs. Kim sent a disapproving look to his eldest son.

  
   
"I can't wait until you finally move out, Kim Jongdeok."

  
   
"Mom~"

  
   
Jongdae chuckled then decided to take the lead.

  
   
"It was such a great experience. Even though I was a foreigner there, my peers welcomed me with a warm heart. And all the things I've learned! Chinese music schools have such a different philosophy when it comes to singing. I was stunned."

  
   
"Did you stay with Yixing through?" Mrs. Kim asked. Jongdae showed him the Chinese music student and she easily came to like the polite young man with his adorable dimples.

  
   
"Yes, thankfully. I don't know how I would have coped if he wasn't there having my back... We made a promise to meet again."

  
   
"Of course! You should invite him over the summer. He can take Deok's room."

  
   
"Thanks, mom..." Jongdeok said bitterly before his face lit up suddenly. "And what about the girls?"

  
   
Jongdae blanked at first because he hated when Jongdeok started to divert their conversations about his "lack of love life". Then he calmed down a little. Jongdeok probably meant the girls in the dorm whom he snapped a picture at a party with. His SNS blew up the next day with likes and numerous awkward notifications from his brother.

  
   
"Qian noona is graduating this year. She invited me to watch her performance but unfortunately I don't think I'll be able to make it. It's around midterms... As far as I know, Fei noona is in Korea at the moment. She had earned internship at an entertainment company."

  
   
"That's nice and all but not what I meant."

  
   
Oh shit.

  
   
"You'll never be sensitive, will you?" Mrs. Kim scolded Jongdeok but he didn't relent.

  
   
"What, I'm just being curious and caring. Right, Dae? You've met some pretty girls, aren't you?"

  
   
Jongdae squirmed in his seat. Here he goes again.

  
   
"I have."

  
   
"And did you date some? You can share, we're all family here."

  
   
"I... didn't." Jongdae answered truthfully. "I thought it wouldn't be wise to do so. I was returning to Korea, after all."

  
   
His brother made a disapproving sound.

  
   
"God, you're no fun. I see what you mean but seriously, Jongdae, you didn't have to think that far in any means- Don't take it the wrong way, mom."

  
   
"I know what you mean very well. I raised you. "Mrs. Kim told ambiguously then she put a hand on her younger son's hand. "It's okay. You did well. Don't feel obligated to date. Do so only if you love someone."

  
   
Jongdae smiled back at his mother thankfully. She has always understood him the best. Ever since he was a kid, his mom supported him wholeheartedly in whatever he was involved in and protected him from every danger.

  
   
Jongdeok was bored by the lame answer and looked at his phone.

  
   
"Ah, dad can't make it after all. He just sent me a text he's working overtime. What a shame."

  
   
Jongdae bit his lip.

 

Mr. Kim worked as a metal worker at a large firm. Honestly speaking, he was always working. Jongdae wasn't surprised he misses out on their reunion. Instead, he felt guilty he isn't as regretful about it as he should be.

  
   
His relationship with his father hasn't been the best but he even so, he shouldn't feel relieved for not meeting him, he thought.

  
   
"You come over at weekends, aren't you?" Mrs. Kim asked his youngest son cheerfully. "You have plenty of times to be together. Don't feel sad."

  
   
"I know. I don't." Jongdae reassured her quietly. "How is his health?"

  
   
Last time he heard, his father was complaining about back pain and tendinitis.

  
   
"He's feeling better." His mother answered.

  
   
"You know dad. He's stubborn and strong." Jongdeok added before chuckling. "The doctor advised him to rest for a week once and he was unbearable. He kept grumbling about how he needs to go back to the firm asap."

  
   
Jongdae could very well see that. His dad often said his work is his life.

  
   
After waiting for what seemed to be ages, their food arrived. Their family was used to eat in silence so they only picked up on talking again when Jongdeok went to pay the bill.

  
   
"Why don't you stay for coffee?" Mrs. Kim nagged his son affectionately after Jongdae announced he has to go back to the dorm.

  
   
"Because I still don't drink coffee, maybe?" He joked before switching back to serious. "I have a few things to catch up on and... I have a musical practice to prepare for, too."

  
   
"You auditioned?"

  
   
"Yes, and I got accepted."

  
   
"That's amazing! Why haven't you told sooner?!" Mrs. Kim said happily before engulfing his son in a meaningful hug. "I'm so proud of you."

  
   
Jongdae hugged his mom back with love. Her support meant the world for him.

  
   
"I missed you, mom."

  
   
"I missed you too, my baby... We talk a lot more from now, okay? Without Deok being around, we will have some space."

  
   
Jongdae chuckled knowingly.

  
   
"You're worried about him just as much as me."

  
   
"Yes, I am." Mrs. Kim whispered in his ear, caught. "He can be so reckless. But then again, I see he's happy. Let's not ruin it for him."

  
   
Jongdae hummed in understanding.

  
   
Jongdeok came back just in time to witness the lovely scene.

  
   
"What are you whispering about? And what's with the sudden hugging?! Mom, you never hugged me once while Jongdae was away."

  
   
Mrs. Kim snorted.

  
   
"Don't you have a girlfriend to get hugs from? You can be such a child."

  
   
"I'm such a child I paid for our meal with money I earned. "Jongdeok stared proudly before turning to his younger brother. "Do you need a ride? We can drop you by the dorm before going back to Siheung."

  
   
"Not necessary." Jongdae shook his head. "It isn't far. And the traffic can be bad around this time. You should hurry if you want to avoid rush hour."

  
   
Jongdeok narrowed his eyes.

  
   
"If I didn't know you're the perfect child, I would think you're trying to get rid of us."

  
   
"What luck you know it then." Jongdae quipped back for the spite of it.

  
   
He walked his family to their car. There Jongdae turned to his mother.

  
   
"Take care, mom. I call you some time."

  
   
"I will be waiting." Mrs. Kim beamed at him and kissed his cheek.

  
   
Jongdeok stepped to his brother and patted his shoulder.

  
   
"Be good, bro. Don't be so bland and singing-crazed and please, for the love of God, get a girlfriend."

  
   
"Jongdeok."

  
   
Jongdeok ignored his mother's scolding with a shrug and they both got in.

  
   
Jongdae waited in the parking lot until they left then took the bus home.

  
   
He was glad he could see his family after such a long time but at the same time, he felt pressured. He had so many things he kept from them and he was afraid if he doesn't tell them soon, he will cause even bigger disappointment.

  
   
Jongdae plugged in his earbuds on the bus and let out a comfortable sigh as the first beats of an upbeat IU song filled his ears.

  
   
He put aside his fears for another time.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: ambiguous content & swearing ahead

 

"Top or bottom?"

  
   
"Top."

  
   
"Are you sure, I mean..."

  
   
"I've done this before, Sehun-a. You don't trust my abilities?"

  
   
"Oh, I do. No doubts about that. Just like, I thought you say bottom."

  
   
Jongdae sent an apologetic look to a mother who passed by giving them hard looks and covering her son's ears.

  
   
Sehun didn't even notice it. He continued examining the bottle of milk in his hand clueless.

  
   
"Look, the top line says 2017. The bottom 2018. It's 2017." Jongdae said, a lot embarrassed. "Do you really think they made this in the future then time-travelled to put it here?"

  
   
Sehun's fine face retorted into a hurt pout at that. He dropped the milk in their cart and pulled on the sides of his hoodie for extra measure.

  
   
"I'm not stupid, you know. My previous roommate once let me use the milk he bought and I was on the toilet all the day. I'm sensitive to expiration dates now."

  
   
"I wish you were sensitive when it comes to conversations in public too." Jongdae murmured almost soundlessly. "What's next on your list?"

  
   
"Cabbage."

  
   
Taken aback, Jongdae glanced at the grocery list Sehun whipped up an hour ago.

  
   
"You didn't write that down. Why do you need it suddenly?"

  
   
"I need it so you can cook me a killer cabbage soup at home as an apology, duh."

  
   
Jongdae was speechless. Sehun pushed their cart ahead with a smug smile hidden by his hood.

  
   
If Jongdae knew grocery shopping with Sehun will be this much of a hassle, he would have rather stayed at home and lived on cup ramen until next month. But Sehun tempted him with discount coupons and free ice cream so he foolishly agreed on accompanying him right away.

  
   
Their shopping styles just didn't match. Jongdae put quality over quantity and Sehun was exactly the opposite.

  
   
"You can get two more with this one, look."

  
   
"Sehun, those oranges are barely orange."

  
   
"So what, they can color later. I won't eat them as soon as I'm home."

  
   
And both of them were firm about their point of view.

  
   
"Why buy two pieces of 80% cocoa chocolate when you can get a bunch of 30% cocoa ones?"

  
   
"They're more delicious."

  
   
"For that two seconds they last? I don't argue with that." Sehun snorted, head held high.

  
   
Jongdae didn't like the treatment from the younger but then again, he couldn't get mad at him for real - although Sehun complained about literally everything Jongdae put in their cart, he eventually let them be and what's more, split their bill evenly regardless who bought what. "What's mine is also yours as long as you don't turn it against me" Sehun said at their very first meeting, expression nonchalant. There was something tsundere about his personality. But Jongdae was fine with it.

  
   
Things took a strange turn when Jongdae was in the middle of talking Sehun into buying a rather expensive but very environment-conscious brand of rice. He expected Sehun to call bullshit because he didn't care about things like that but instead he put the package right into the cart without an opposing word.

  
   
"Sehun -"

  
   
"Just follow me."

  
   
Confused Jongdae did. Sehun didn't stop until they reached a secluded area. There he cornered the older to the wall until almost no space was left between them. Jongdae leaned back onto the wall a bit intimidated.

  
   
"W-what is it?"

  
   
"Someone has been following us around for a good ten minutes now."

  
   
"Who?"

  
   
"See the woman with the blue handbag?"

  
   
Jongdae struggling peeked over his tall roommate's broad shoulder. In the neighboring aisle indeed, a woman was standing with a blue handbag and she was looking directly at them.

  
   
"Do you know her?"

  
   
"Nope." Sehun whispered. "She's giving me the creeps. I say we get your granola bars or whatever and leave to checkout. Got it?"

  
   
Jongdae glanced at the stranger once again. The lady was on the phone at the moment but was still glancing at Sehun occasionally. There was something in her look... determination?

  
   
"Why don't we talk to her?"

  
   
Sehun looked back at his roommate dumbfounded.

  
   
"Are you crazy? She's stalking us."

  
   
"I don't think she means any harm. And if we leave it as it is, she might never give up." Jongdae didn't mean the second half of his saying at all. He just said so Sehun will buy it. The younger boy could be very naive at times. "Come on... Madam!"

  
   
The woman looked up. As she realized this is her chance, she jogged to them quickly.

  
   
Sehun looked at her like she was an insect he is about to kill. Jongdae almost laughed out.

  
   
But instead he asked.

  
   
"How can we help you, miss?"

  
   
"Oh, you can help me a lot. I mean, sorry for stalking you. I really only did because I had no other choice... Shoot, I didn't even introduce myself, did I?" The lady let out a big sigh then reached out a hand with a wide smile. She was apparently very nervous. "I'm Lim Yeonju. I work for SM Entertainment and would like to scout your tall friend."

  
   
Said tall friend still stood their stoic. Jongdae lightly nudged him to accept the hand but Sehun didn't move.

  
   
Eventually Jongdae took the little name card the woman had in her palm.

  
   
"He's a bit reserved, you know."

  
   
"That's understandable. I followed you around, too. I would be suspicious." Lim Yeonju explained with a grin before looking at Sehun again. Her gaze immediately changed from friendly to awestruck. Jongdae did not feel less. "You should really try and audition, young man. You certainly have the looks. And if the talent is missing, we have an exceptional training system -"

  
   
"Sorry, not interested... We're leaving, Jongdae. Thanks, and all, Creepy Scouting Ahjumma."

  
   
"He is thinking about it!" Jongdae exclaimed while Sehun dragged him away. The scouting agent looked at them perplexed but finally nodded half-heartedly.

  
   
Sehun was quiet all the while they checked out. Jongdae was considerate and only brought up the topic when thirty minutes later they were back in their room, unpacking.

  
   
"So, I guess you don't want to be a star?"

  
   
"I don't fit to be one." Sehun answered, eyes solely trained on the shelf he was trying to stuff all his snacks in. "Throw the card out. Forget about it."

  
   
Jongdae let go of the bill he was looking at and turned around to examine his roommate's face instead. Sehun didn't look sad but he was unusually distant and he didn't like that.

  
   
He swore to himself he won't talk about it until the right time comes. Jongdae thought, maybe now is the time.

  
   
"I think I wasn't supposed to but I saw you dancing the other day. I know nothing about a dancing... I thought you looked cool though. Trying out once won't hurt anyone. If you don't want anyone to know, I can keep it a secret for you. If you happened to, you know -"

  
   
"Fail?"

  
   
"Yeah." Jongdae admitted awkwardly. "But I'm sure you would pass! You saw the lady. She was mesmerized by you. If I was you, I would give it a chance."

  
   
Sehun finished packing. He sat down on Jongdae's bed and looked up to his roommate with a smirk.

  
   
"Why don't you try then? You're the one with the Performance major out of us."

  
   
Sehun did Interior Design. He had a good fashion sense and a critical eye for art. Jongdae thought he is the best... until he saw him dancing. Sehun moved gracefully, his moves were precise and ever since Jongdae was convinced he would make a great dancer too, not just a good designer.

  
   
"Hello, you have been just scouted. Not me." Jongdae said. "You really don't have any greed at all? Think of the fame. The money. The opportunities."

  
   
"Oh wow. Imagine if you scouted me not the unprofessional lady. I was on my way to stardom already."

  
   
It was clear the younger was teasing him. Jongdae made a face but didn't get hurt. He was used to it by now.

  
   
"If you really don't want, I stop. Where is that cabbage? Oh, and give me all the dairies. I'll take them to the fridge."

  
   
Sehun seemed relieved they won't talk about it any longer. He stood up, already in a better mood.

  
   
"Let's go together. I'll carry the stuff for you and stare down anyone who begs you for food. "He offered, causing Jongdae to chuckle." Hey, don't laugh. If you haven't given Hoseok some of my eggs, I could have had okono-whatever for breakfast.

  
   
"You mean okonomiyaki?"

  
   
"Yes, that... I said stop laughing!"

  
   
They walked to the floor kitchen without anyone stopping them. It was a miracle of some sort. The first day Jongdae went to cook some rice, three students from his floor found him and asked him to lend some. No to mention that one person, who ate his yoghurt. Jongdae was still bitter about it.

  
   
What luck, Sehun was with him. With his height and deadly stare, no student dared to corner Jongdae.

  
   
Except for the really desperate ones, of course.

  
   
"Hoseok, get out of here while I'm being nice."

  
   
"I'm happy to see you too, Sehun." The Dance major exclaimed before looking at Jongdae, eyes sparkling. "Thanks for the eggs, hyung. You saved us from starving."

  
   
Jongdae nodded in acknowledgement and went to prepare the rice cooker.

  
   
Sehun leaned on the doorpost with his arms folded in front of his broad chest.

  
   
"FYI, those eggs were mine."

  
   
"Oh really?" Hoseok feigned surprise before breaking into a mischievous grin. "They were very delicious."

  
   
"Fuck you too."

  
   
"Hey, easy." Jongdae chided the youngers while setting the time. "It really doesn't worth the fight... Do you need anything?"

  
   
The question was directed towards Hoseok. The Dance major looked sheepish for once.

  
   
"Well, Namjoon was in charge of grocery shopping this time and he kind of forgot so I was thinking that maybe you could -"

  
   
"No." Sehun interrupted his peer cruelly. "Get lost, Hoseok. Seriously. The convenience store on the corner is still open. Suit yourself."

  
   
"Alright, sorry for existing in the same century as you. Jeez, you can be such a sourpuss, Oh Sehun." Hoseok snorted before turning to Jongdae once more. "Bye, hyung. And thanks, again."

  
   
Jongdae spoke up as soon as it was only the two of them in the tiny kitchen.

  
   
"That wasn't necessary."

  
   
"You have no idea how much it was." Sehun opposed nonchalantly. "They keep doing this. Once or twice might have been fine but this is slowly becoming a habit and I say no. Not on my watch."

  
   
Jongdae checked how much time was left on the cooker. Then turned around to face his roommate with a small smile.

  
   
"You don't have much charity, do you?"

  
   
"I do. But only for those who deserve it." Sehun answered, a bit taken aback by Jongdae's direct question. " You're too nice, hyung, really. And let me tell you, nice people are the easiest to fool and take advantage of."

  
   
Jongdae looked back at his roomate's solid face. There was something true in Sehun's words. But then again, so in his own.

  
   
"I say we should make friends, instead of enemies. That's why after making your cabbage soup, I'm going to drop by Hoseok and Namjoon's room with some rice. Do you want to come?"

  
   
Sehun shook his head.

  
   
"I have a paper due tomorrow. I just wait for my soup and leave you to your ways."

  
   
Jongdae spent a few hours at Hoseok's. They played a video game and Namjoon showed him some of the songs he has been working on. It was fun.

  
   
When Jongdae returned to his room, Sehun was already in his bed, with his back to the wall and the blanket halfway down to the floor. Jongdae got it back up and made sure the blanket covers Sehun's pale shoulders peeking out from under his sleeveless shirt.

  
   
He went to sleep with thoughts on friends and shopping, and dreamed a dream where he was a scouting agent. He successfully scouted Sehun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking my time with this! I'll try my best to update sooner~


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

"Okay, hold that."

  
   
Jongdae did his best to listen to the instruction. It wasn't supposed to be anything complicated but he was asked to prolong the notes and that required a lot of breath control.  
 

 

When he reached the end, the teacher clapped a little.

  
   
"Good job, Jongdae. It was impressing, especially your low notes... which shouldn't surprise me, honestly, because you're a light lyric tenor but still?" The man wondered before pouting. "I'm jealous."

  
   
Jongdae couldn't help on the wide smile that almost made his cheeks pop. His coach, Teacher Kim Ryeowook, was a well-known musical actor and ballad singer. Getting such a praise from him felt incredible for Jongdae.

  
   
"Thank you, teacher."

  
   
"Why, I'm just telling the truth. On that note- See what I did there?"

  
   
Ryeowook had this habit of joking to lighten the mood. Jongdae chuckled with a nod.

  
   
"What I wanted to say is, that you are human as well. You've made a couple of mistakes. For example, this note." The teacher pointed at the paper in front of them. "It was too breathy. I understand it's a rather high one but more air isn't always good. And the way you went from here to here, was a bit, how do I say, uncomfortable? Yeah, you didn't sound natural at all."

  
   
Jongdae nodded along. He has been told he can sound too refined sometimes. It was something he was eager to change, among other things.

  
   
Ryeowook broke into a smile.

  
   
"You're really good though, Jongdae-ya. I see now why you were so easily transferred. You studied at an academy in China, right?"

  
   
"Yes, I was a student at Shengyin Academy."

  
   
"Ah, that's a very traditional school." The teacher said in awe. "No wonder your basics are great. And your technic too, for your age. Whoa, everyone is going to be so jealous of me for having a Shengyin-trained student."

  
   
Now this was too much praise for Jongdae to handle. Burdensome, as well.

  
   
"Thank you, teacher but... I'm still lacking in many areas."

  
   
"Yeah but that's why I'm here. To correct your mistakes." Ryeowook smiled, his head tilting to the side in wonder. "Tell me, do you know Byun Baekhyun?"

  
   
At the mention of one of his newly found friends, Jongdae lit up.

  
   
"Yes. We are actually friends. Is he one of your students as well, teacher?"

  
   
"He had used to be until Kyuhyun snatched him away from me."

  
   
Jongdae has heard of Teacher Cho. He was the most popular teacher in the department but also the one students feared the most. He was said to have a sharp tongue and a stubborn personality.

  
   
"Anyway, you two kind of sound alike." Ryeowook continued. "Your tones are entirely different but I still get that feeling of deja vu."

  
   
"Is he good?" Jongdae asked eagerly. "I haven't heard him sing yet. I keep nagging him to let me hear him but Baekhyun always says no."

  
   
Baekhyun proved to be a popular student, liked by students and teachers equally. Jongdae didn't think he could be a bad singer but then again, Baekhyun refused to sing in front of him. Even during choir, he sat at the other end of the row. According to Baekhyun, it was the instructor's request. Jongdae found it strange that even when Jongdae moved seats, Baekhyun moved further.

  
   
Ryeowook's eyes widened.

  
   
"Oh, that's odd. He is good... Just don't tell him. I don't want it to get to his head."

  
   
Jongdae left the practice room once he was finished with mixed feelings. He was really happy he could work with his teacher well. But on the other hand, he just grew more curious and as a consequence of it, more bitter he is yet to hear Baekhyun sing. Why was Baekhyun being like this to him only? What did he do?

  
   
He was so deeply conflicted, he failed to notice someone was coming his way.

  
   
Jongdae and the stranger both yelped at the collision.

  
   
"Oh my God, sorry. Are you okay? I should have paid attention."

  
   
"I'm okay." The stranger was a boy with a slightly deep voice and a small but firm figure. Jongdae felt it when their shoulders bumped. "You?"

  
   
"Likewise... Um, there you go, sorry."

  
   
"No problem."

  
   
The boy went in the room right behind him. He must have been another Vocal student assigned to Teacher Ryeowook.

  
   
Jongdae placed one knee down to tie his shoelaces. Right next to his shoe, something akin to a key charm was lying on the ground. Jongdae picked it up as he ascended.  
 

It was a tiny penguin in a suit? Bathrobe? Jongdae couldn't decide. _For sure, it looks a bit weary so it must mean a lot to its owner_ , Jongdae thought and on a whim, he slipped it in his jeans pocket. He swore to give it back to the boy next time they meet.

  
   
Jongdae took the usual route home. It was six in the evening. It started to get darker and colder, even more so that winter was approaching. He tightened the big scarf around his neck and fastened his steps.

  
   
He was around the church close to his neighborhood when his phone signaled a message:

  
   
"Yo Jongdae. We have a few friends in Cloud 9. Wanna join? ;)"

  
   
The Cloud 9 was a pub frequented by Sorim students. He was there once with Sehun. Jongdae was debating though, if he really needs to go drinking on a Tuesday night. Because where Chanyeol was, drinks were too. And he had Theory class next morning.

  
   
Eventually he turned around and made his way towards the square Cloud 9 was found in. _I can leave whenever I want_ , he reasoned.

  
   
The place wasn't too crowded yet. Spotting the table Chanyeol and his friends were sitting was way too easy. They were noisy and a lot and when they noticed Jongdae by the entrance, they started gesturing towards him wildly. Jongdae chuckled and made his way over.

  
   
A few of Chanyeol's so-called friends he has met - the Composition major Jooheon who liked to pretend he is too cool for school when in reality he was a big softie (he was similar to Chanyeol in that) and Chanyeol's roommate Jongin, who did Dance and was an exotic-looking guy with the best smile Jongdae has ever seen.

  
   
And whom he has not, Chanyeol introduced anyway - there was Taejoon who aspired to be an actor and was easy to like because of his down-to-earth personality; and a girl named Hyelim who fit in well with the guys and was a transferee just like Jongdae, except she majored in Guitar and returned from the States.

  
   
Fortunately, Jongdae could get along with them all. It helped a lot Chanyeol made sure no one feels left out. Around an hour later, drinks were handed out as well and the mood turned even better.

  
   
Chanyeol challenged every single one of them in beer pong and Jongdae swore he lost on purpose every single time.

  
   
"Is this okay?" He whispered to Hyelim, watching Chanyeol gulp down another round.

  
   
"It is, as of now. But if he loses again, we'll call him a loser and drag back to our table, how does that sound?"

  
   
"Perfect."

  
   
Hyelim flashed at him a big, red-lipped smile.

  
   
"You're such a cutie. I could eat you up in one bite."

  
   
Jongdae gulped and looked back at the intense game of Jongin and Chanyeol. Well, that was sudden? But then again, they were all drinking. The alcohol might make the girl a bit more outspoken. And even if it did, what's the big deal? He is overreacting this.

  
   
"Hi all. What did I miss?"

  
   
Baekhyun showed up so out of nowhere Jongdae almost jumped. The other Vocal major chuckled at that.

  
   
Hyelim shrugged calmly.

  
   
"Nothing."

  
   
Talking of sudden, Chanyeol stopped paying attention to the game and threw his hands in the air. A row of shots almost toppled over with the move, to the annoyance of students around.

  
   
"My best friend is here!"

  
   
"No, it's just me." Baekhyun joked before leaning close to Jongdae's ear. "How many drinks did he take? He looks so done."

  
   
"One too many, I think." Jongdae answered, somehow out of breath. "You know where he lives. Let's take him home."

  
   
Baekhyun shook his head. His right hand made its way around Jongdae's shoulder comfortably.

  
   
"The night is young. It'd be such a shame to drag him away yet... Ya, Jongin-a, why don't you bring Yeol outside a bit? He looks like he needs some fresh air.

  
   
The Dance major pouted.

  
   
"Hyung, I'm about to beat his ass. Let me, please."

  
   
"No, Baekhyun is right. We shouldn't hog the ping-pong table either." Taejoon, the eldest among them agreed. He stepped to Chanyeol and started navigating him outside to the patio area of the pub. "Come on, Chanyeol-a."

  
   
"But I've just started my winning streak~"

  
   
"Yeah, whatever." Hyelim told him jokingly. After Chanyeol, Taejoon and Jongin went outside, she reached into the pocket of her jacket." I need a cigarette. Baek?"

  
   
Jongdae glanced at the boy next to him surprised. He didn't expect Baekhyun to smoke.

  
   
"I'll pass." Baekhyun answered.

  
   
Hyelim rolled her eyes.

  
   
"You're no fun."

  
   
"I know."

  
   
"I'm down, noona. Thanks for asking." Jooheon said cheekily before turning to the two buys standing close to each other on the side." Hyungs, you could watch out for our table while you're at it."

  
   
At what? Jongdae had no time to ask because a strangely embarrassed-looking Baekhyun maneuvered them back to their table.

  
   
"Jooheon says just as much nonsense as Chanyeol, if not more. Don't care about him too much."

  
   
"Okay." Jongdae responded half-heartedly. On one hand, he disagreed because Jooheon seemed nice actually. On the other hand, he was bothered by something else." So, you smoke."

  
   
"I guess you don't?"

  
   
"I've tried it once." Jongdae admitted." My friend offered a drag. But I didn't see the appeal so right there and then was the only time... I'm against it but it's your choice."

  
   
Baekhyun put down the glass he had drunk from, face amused.

  
   
"I used to. Not anymore. I was influenced by friends, just like you, but I actually did it for almost a year, I think? Anyway, I stopped as I was getting ready for college. I needed a healthy lung for Vocal Performance... Hyelim only asked because she can hardly give up."

  
   
Jongdae nodded in agreement. That was a wise decision, in his opinion.

  
   
"About Hyelim..."

  
   
"Yes?"

  
   
Baekhyun refilled their glasses before he asked.

  
   
"Did she make a move on you?"

  
   
Jongdae thought back to the heavy gaze the girl had on him a few minutes ago. And that how uncomfortable he felt by it.

  
   
"I'm not sure." He responded honestly.

  
   
Baekhyun chuckled.

  
   
"How can you be unsure of that?"

  
   
"Well, compared to Chanyeol asking me out two minutes in knowing me, she was less direct."

  
   
"Chanyeol is the definition of direct. And dumb."

  
   
It was Jongdae's turn to chuckle.

  
   
"He's an endearing dumb though. You have to give that to him."

  
   
Baekhyun made a face above his glass.

  
   
"He's more endearing when he calms the fuck down... You should have seen him the afternoon. He was so hyper for seeing a childhood friend of his from a distance, I had to step on his giant feet to get him back to normal."

  
   
Jongdae could imagine that.

  
   
Baekhyun reached above the table to put the glass in his hands.

  
   
"You haven't had your shot yet. Don't let me drink alone, Jongdae."

  
   
Jongdae shook his head.

  
   
"I'm finished for the night. You should be too."

  
   
"Why so?"

  
   
"We have Theory class in the morning."

  
   
Baekhyun made such a sour face at the mention of the subject, Jongdae had to suppress a laugh. The other was so expressive. It was quite a talent.

  
   
"You know who will attend that class..."

  
   
"You and me, among many others."

  
   
"Jongdae~"

  
   
Immune to his whining by now, Jongdae reached over the table too, but him to pull the glass away.

  
   
"You will attend, even if I have to make it sure personally. So, no more drinks, Baekhyun."

  
   
Instead of listening, Baekhyun attempted to get his glass back. Jongdae didn't let on his grip so they ended up holding the drink both, with Jongdae's tiny hand on the glass and Baekhyun's long fingers covering his own.

  
   
"I'd like to see that." Baekhyun said quietly then more to clarify continued as. "You making me attend personally."

  
   
Jongdae looked at their hands on top of each other. Baekhyun had really nice fingers. Jongdae figured they would look elegant when playing the piano.

  
   
"I think you better not. I'd bring a bucket of iced water and pour it all over you."

  
   
Baekhyun pouted, the intense look from his eyes disappearing. Jongdae felt like he can finally take a breath.

  
   
"You wouldn't be that mean, would you?"

  
   
"Only if necessary. If you could, I don't know, maybe put this drink down, get a good night sleep and show up tomorrow in the lecture hall looking human, I wouldn't."

  
   
"Is this a threat?"

  
   
"Only if you feel threatened." Unable to take their conversation seriously anymore, Jongdae laughed. "Seriously, Baek. Get a grip. You need that good grade, trust me."

  
   
Baekhyun let go of the glass with a sigh.

  
   
"I trust you just..."

  
   
Jongdae tried hard not to drop his smile. He had something on his mind to say but eventually didn't say them.

  
   
Until they finally decided to leave the pub, that is.

  
   
"Thank God hyung is coherent now. He is way too heavy to pull up to the fifth floor." Jongin murmured relieved when they arrived to the crossroad from where their ways separated." Hello, everyone. See you soon."

  
   
"See you sooner! This night needs a repeat." Chanyeol added. He looked a lot soberer in Jongdae's eyes." Sorry for not paying more attention to you, Mr. Handsome. Your face deserves better."

  
   
Or maybe he just hid it well. Jongdae went red as everyone chuckled at the comment.

  
   
Since no public transportation was running that late into the night (or early in the morning, it depends how you look at it), they walked home together - Chanyeol with Jongin and Taejoon; Hyelim with Jooheon.

  
   
Baekhyun insisted on walking Jongdae home which the latter found ridiculous.

  
   
"You live literally at the other end of the city, Baekhyun. Don't even try to deny it, I saw your address."

  
   
"Where?"

  
   
"On your student ID. I picked it up for you last week, remember?"

  
   
Baekhyun snorted while pulling up the collars of his coat. He left his ID in the cafeteria because he was in rush from lunch break to class.

  
   
"Only I can be that big of an idiot to leave it behind."

  
   
"That's not true." Jongdae comforted him with a pat on his shoulder. "And it's besides the point. The point is, you don't have to take such a detour for me."

  
   
"It's dangerous at this time of the day. I shall."

  
   
Jongdae had to smile at his determination.

  
   
"So what, you can keep me safe?"

  
   
"Yeah." Baekhyun cleared his throat before brushing something off of his shoulder." You're standing in front of a hapkido teacher, you know."

  
   
"You're kidding me.

  
   
"I swear to God, I'm not!" Baekhyun chuckled at the baffled face the other made." Come and watch one of my classes if you don't believe. They're every Tuesday and Friday from 3pm to 5pm at the Yeonghon Sports Center."

  
   
The time and place felltoo naturally from his mouth to sound as a lie... even so Jongdae had a hard time at believing Baekhyun is doing a sport. He looked too slack for him. Maybe he should go and check sometime.

  
   
"Alright. If you are so keen on -"

  
   
"Wait."

  
   
Jongdae watched silently as Baekhyun came closer and fixed his loosened scarf.

  
   
"You're going to be a singer. You should watch out not to catch a cold." He murmured.

  
   
That's when Jongdae finally spoke up.

  
   
"You're going to be a singer too. So why don't you sing in front of me?"

  
   
He hoped this way Baekhyun will finally understand just how fixed he is on this subject. Jongdae thought that directly asking him instead of nagging him playfully, will give him a snippet of Baekhyun's singing voice.

  
   
But just like many times already, he underestimated his friend.

  
   
Baekhyun smiled at him kindly, his eyes trained on Jongdae's face instead of his scarf. Jongdae thought his eyes looked darker than the night surrounding them.

  
   
"Do you want to hear me sing so bad?"

  
   
Suddenly Jongdae felt embarrassed, his braveness long gone. What was he thinking?

  
   
"N-no. Just, even Teacher Ryeowook found it odd I haven't heard you sing yet. And he said you're good. So, I really don't understand what's going on."

  
   
Baekhyun pulled his fingers back from his scarf in favor of putting them in his own pockets.

  
   
"You heard me sing. We have Choir."

  
   
Jongdae let out a desperate sigh.

  
   
"Okay, then I haven't heard you singing _alone_. I don't know your voice color. Will you sing now, please?"

  
   
"No. We're standing out in the cold. I shouldn't get my throat infected either." Seeing disappointment on the other boy's face, Baekhyun was quick to add." But I will sing for you. I can promise you that. We have musical practice soon anyway."

  
   
Jongdae looked down, his smile hidden by his scarf. Right, he forgot about that.

  
   
"Have you practiced yet? We could help each other."

  
   
"Oh, how sly of you. You can't even wait a few days." Baekhyun mocked him good-naturedly before linking their arms and starting to walk towards Jongdae's dorm." Let's go now. None of us will be able to show up at Theory if we keep being like this."

  
   
Jongdae didn't sleep much that morning. But he did go to college, just to see Baekhyun look even more miserable than him and it was worth it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick thing to get out here - i do not encourage smoking. it does so much damage to the body, seriously, there are other, much more healthy ways to relieve stress and also, if you do it for social pressure, think about it once more. does it really worth it?
> 
> thank you for understanding & hope you found this chapter entertaining. i do but you know i write this so ^^"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ***a quick thing i want to bring to your attention, please read this before proceeding with the chapter*  
> **  
>  the chapter briefly speaks about mental health & mourning. in light of the latest news, i one-hundred percent understand if you don't want to read about things like these. in this case, i advise you to postpone reading this chapter for a time when you feel ready. i won't delete it, this chapter will wait for you if you are interested. i understand. <3
> 
> thank you.

 

"Did you drive much in China?"

 

Jongdae kept his eyes solely on the traffic lights. His hands were gripping the steering wheel firmly as he answered.

 

"Yes. A friend of mine lent me his car occasionally."

 

"So, you drove occasionally." Mr. Kim concluded before sighing. "As I expected, this won't be an easy."

 

Jongdae tried his best to ignore his father's sarcastic remarks. He has always been like that. For some reason, he especially liked entertaining his youngest son with them. Even when he was doing a favor for him, like now for example, driving him to the hospital.

 

Of course, it was Mrs. Kim who asked. They all knew the father of their family would never ask for such a thing.

 

They had an appointment at 9am. Jongdae had lecture at 10. It was unlikely he will make it but thankfully Sunyoung, who was a fellow Vocal Performance student, promised to take notes for both of them.

 

"You should speed up." The older man continued a few minutes later. "You can, you know."

 

"I'm going by the speed limit. It's fine. We won't be late."

 

"Yeah... Nobody keeps the speed limit in this area."

 

"Except me, of course."

 

Mrs. Kim sent a warning look to his son. Jongdae clenched his mouth in regret. He forgot he have to be careful with his words around his father.

 

But it proved to be harder and harder by the minute.

 

"Then can you at least pass that car in the front? They're driving me nuts. They're probably a woman, aren't they? Going with this snail pace..."

 

"I'll pass when we're close enough. For now, it's fine. And driving styles have nothing to do with gender."

 

Mrs. Kim raised an eyebrow at that.

 

"Still defensive, as I see... Well, you left us behind for a while so I guess not that defensive. But I understand. You're young. You have your own life to live and own decisions to make. I don't want to meddle."

 

'I don't want to meddle' - oh how much Jongdae hated when his father said that. He obviously meddled with everyone else's business. Regardless, he stayed calm and drove the way he wanted. They stopped talking for the rest of the road but neither of them minded it.

 

Jongdae parked his brother's car and went up to the second floor with his father. There Mr. Kim was called in a room after roughly twenty minutes.

 

"You don't have to wait for me, son." He said before he went in.

 

Jongdae shook his head.

 

"I brought you here and I'll be the one who takes you home. Just go inside, dad."

 

Once he was left alone, Jongdae leaned back in the chair and let out a big breath. He felt exhausted and it was only 9 in the morning.

 

He acknowledged it's going to be even harder dealing with his father after his stay in China but he didn't think it's going to feel this bad. Maybe he should have let Jongdeok finish up work and bring their father instead. The two of them have gotten along better since the beginning.

 

_But then again, this is my duty as his son,_ Jongdae thought while wandering over to the vending machine at the end of the corridor. _He's my father so I shall take care of him when it's needed. No excuses._

 

Jongdae put some change in the machine and waited a few seconds until hot drink filled the plastic cup. He hoped a warm drink will loosen up his nerves.

 

However, eventually he didn't drink it. When he turned around, he noticed a boy around his age sitting on a chair, his face almost paler than the crisp white walls surrounding them. Jongdae was reminded of the time at the audition when Baekhyun reached out a helping hand and a bottle of water and he thought it's his turn to do the same.

 

"Here, please take it."

 

The boy looked up as if he has just snapped out of a trance. From closer, Jongdae got to see his swollen eyes and trembling lips. He didn't know what was happening with him but Jongdae felt his heart clench.

 

"Um, it's yours... You paid for it. I can't just -"

 

"I want to give it to you. Please."

 

The boy was looking at the cup for a while then hesitantly took it.

 

"Thank you."

 

"You're welcome."

 

Jongdae knew it's his clue to leave but he felt like his feet were glued to the ground. When the boy thanked him with a small smile, he felt a wave of warmth enveloping him. Was it because the boy was handsome? Jongdae quickly disregarded that idea. Although he did think the stranger looked strikingly gorgeous, that wasn't the time to act upon it.

 

Instead, he thought he can relate. And he wants to help.

 

"Can I sit down?"

 

The boy stopped sipping on the drink to nod briefly.

 

Jongdae sat down a tad bit embarrassed. What now? He can't just ask if everything is okay, they're in a hospital after all, and -

 

"Is everything okay?"

 

He was so taken aback by the question, Jongdae couldn't answer right away.

 

"Y-yeah I... I brought my dad for a checkup. He has problems with the tendons in his hands. It's nothing too serious though."

 

"Are you sure? I heard tendons can hurt quite badly and they heal very slowly." The stranger mused before clearing his throat. He had a light, gentle voice. Jongdae thought it's really soothing, even if it sounds a bit raspy because of crying earlier. "I don't mean to upset you, sorry. I just, feel this need to talk and forget to filter. Sorry."

 

"You don't have to apologize. I get it." Jongdae chuckled weakly. "The air in this waiting room is really heavy. And must be lonely if you are alone."

 

He didn’t say it to pry or anything but the boy took it like that.

 

"I came with parents. They're in one of the hospital rooms some floors above. I just came down a bit because... Ah, it's really hard."

 

Jongdae wanted to put a calming hand on the stranger's knee which couldn't stop moving thanks to the impatient rhythm the boy was tapping his feet with. But he didn't. He looked visibly upset. Jongdae was afraid he might snap at a kind gesture coming from a stranger.

 

Instead he used his words.

 

"It is. You are not alone."

 

The boy turned to him, expression stiff.

 

"I'm an only child. The only grandchild my grandmother can have... I should be next to her right now but I can't. She's usually strong and independent but now she seems fragile and broken. I can hardly look at her."

 

Jongdae's lips pulled into a careful smile.

 

"Grandmothers are indeed strong. But they have those moments too. It's okay."

 

"I'm not so sure it is." The boy opposed quietly. "The doctors say she doesn't have any serious physical conditions aside from those that come with old age. They say it's her mental... She's developed depression, they say."

 

For a second Jongdae felt like all the air to breathe had been sucked out of the room.

 

"What happened?"

 

The question burst out of him but it looked the stranger felt relieved to finally talk about it openly with someone because he continued.

 

"My grandfather died. Six months ago. He had a quiet death, he passed away overnight. And he lived a full life too, loved by his family and friends." The boy smiled, the smile not reaching his eyes. "My grandma has hardly ever showed her feelings. Even when she was mourning with us, she remained dignified and strong. My uncle wanted to move in with her for the time being but she refused. We didn't know until two weeks ago that she has bottled it all up. And that all that bottled up pain was slowly eating her."

 

Jongdae looked down at the ground. He felt tears prickling at the back of his eyes and he didn't want them to be recognized by the boy. Jongdae thought the last thing he needs right now is pity.

 

"Not many pay attention that much. You did well by hospitalizing her."

 

"It was a hard decision. If grandma had more energy, she would surely hit all of us on the head for underestimating her." The boy told, his voice finally sounding stable. "It's a lot to take in, though. Everyone is suffering with it. I believe this is what she needs right now, aside from us giving her all the love she needs and deserves."

 

Jongdae couldn't agree more.

 

"Son?"

 

Jongdae quickly stood up as his father appeared right next to them. He had his right wrist and hand bandaged up and was holding a few sheets of paper in the other.

 

"What's with the bandages?"

 

"Doc Lee is clearly overreacting. Don't care about it." Mr. Kim said nonchalantly before lifting his left hand with the papers. "I have to take these to the front desk. Wait for me here, okay?"

 

"What are those?" Jongdae asked impatiently. He looked at the paper lying on top before his father put them behind his back. "Wait, you've had an X-ray done? What for?!"

 

"I told you, he's overreacting. Forget about it and stay out of it, son." Mr. Kim reprimanded firmly. "I'll be back in a bit, chill."

 

Jongdae sat back down frustrated and fuming.

 

"I see I'm not the only one with a stubborn relative."

 

Jongdae looked at his right startled. He forgot for a second that he had company watching.

 

"My dad... He is a special case."

 

The boy smiled at him, reassuringly this time. With his dark hair, pale skin and twinkling eyes, Jongdae swore he even saw a little halo shining above his head. Wow, he has fallen so deep so quick...

 

"Son."

 

This time it wasn't Jongdae who got called but the lovely stranger. A man and a woman were waiting for him standing next to another room. They must have been the parents, as Jongdae seen an obvious resemblance between the boy and his apparently mother.

 

"I have to go. It was nice talking to you." The stranger stood up and reached out a hand. "I wish you the best with your father."

 

Jongdae accepted the handshake. It felt a little formal but nevermind.

 

"And I wish the best for you and your family. Stay strong, just like your grandma."

 

The boy left with his father embracing his shoulders and his mother holding strongly onto his hand. Jongdae sincerely wished things will take a better turn for them.

 

"Is he okay?"

 

The quiet, feminine voice came from a tiny girl in a white uniform, hiding her face behind a clipboard. She was standing next to a pillar which she certainly wasn’t a few seconds ago...?

 

Jongdae blinked, trying to process the occurrence.

 

"You mean..."

 

"The young man who has just left. You were talking to him for a while... I just happened to walk over here and heard a bit of your conversation, sorry."

 

Jongdae heard the sorry in her voice. However, he couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at being overheard so-accidentally. Frankly, he didn’t buy it.

 

"You heard everything you wanted then, no? You don't have to ask me."

 

The girl sighed. Jongdae still couldn't see her face because of the clipboard but he thought if he could, he would have seen disappointment on her face.

 

"That's not what I... yes, you're right. Sorry for bothering you."

 

Mr. Kim couldn't stop voicing it all the way their trip to home how his son turned strangely quiet and bitter. Jongdae shrugged everything off and tried navigating their conversation towards the results of the checkup. But then Mr. Kim turned strangely quiet.

 

They went back home in the same tense silence they departed with.

 

Jongdeok did a double check on his car after his brother drove it back to the company he was working at. Jongdae would have rolled his eyes if his thoughts were a bit lighter.

 

"Alright, it looks fine."

 

"You're very welcome. Although..." Jongdae hesitated to say the words on his mind but then decided on something else. "If you can't make it again, feel free to contact me. Dad probably won't say the same but I want to let you know that he might have to visit the hospital a few more times."

 

Jongdeok put his hands in the pockets of his jeans, his idle expressions slowly changing into a worried one.

 

"Do you know something?"

 

"No, I just have this feeling. Anyway, I have classes in the afternoon." Jongdae pulled up the zipper of his coat and put the beanie back to his head as well. "Only call me if it's an emergency."

 

His brother grinned widely. He looked such a goofball, Jongdae had to snort at it.

 

"You know that’s dependable."

 

"Yeah, I know. That’s why I also ask you not to take advantage of my kindness. Say hi to Jihye noona, in my name."

 

"You could come and say hi in person. For some reason, she keeps mentioning you."

 

It was Jongdae's turn to put on a smug smile.

 

"Jealous much?"

 

"Of you? Tsk, not in this life." Jongdae patted his younger brothers shoulder and walked back towards his office building." Take care, lil bro. And thanks for not breaking my car, I appreciate it."

 

Jongdae just stuck out his tongue in response. It was very childish but so as Jongdeok. It felt fitting.

 

On his way back home, his earlier bitter-slash-sullen gloomy mood re-appeared. He kept thinking of the boy and his sick grandma. Jongdae himself lost his grandparents as a child. He barely even knew them, as they passed when he was three. Yet, he felt sorry for the boy and felt like he understands his pain.

 

He knew all pain ends one day. But he wondered, if some really needs to go through that much pain. If those who do, do deserve it.

 

When he arrived back at the dorms, Sehun asked if he ate something bad. Jongdae almost chocked on his saliva and laughed out loud.

 

"First you almost look like you're about to cry, then you burst out laughing... Are you crazy?"

 

"No, I just... had a bit of a rough day."

 

Sehun looked at the pear-shaped clock on their wall. It was the worst housewarming gift possible but it was given by their dorm head, Donghae, and Sehun obviously liked him too much to give back.

 

"It's barely even noon. The day is just about to start."

 

Jongdae sat next to his desk with a grimace.

 

"Thanks for reminding me."

 

Sehun smiled and continued watching one of the Avengers movies on his laptop in his lap.

 

"I'm the best. You don’t even have to say it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not the update i planned but eventually i ended up writing this because... this is hard on me too.
> 
> jonghyun is still one of the persons i look up to both as a singer-songwriter and as a person. i admire him so much. i have always thought "ah, I wish I could meet this guy, we had so many things to talk about. regarding music and everything... he is a genius" it makes me incredibly sad and heartbroken that can't happen and also that this world has lost such a pure, loving, talented artist and human being. in mind I'm with his family, friends and his fans. my heart is reaching out to all of them. and to you as well, if you feel affected too. <3
> 
> originally i intended to make him appear as a character in this story but now i am sure he won't make an appearance. it just hurts too much. maybe in another story, much later, when i won't feel this sadness thinking of him.
> 
> otherwise, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if was sadder and heavier than the previous ones. this kind of chapters will occur in the future as well, although not too often. i do my best to keep this story as positive as possible. the world has enough negativity anyway. *laughs bitterly*
> 
> stay hydrated, love your loved ones & have a good night sleep. never forget you are not alone. see you soon <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the bit-late update. I hope you're happy to see the new chapter and had a happy holiday too~

 

"What do you mean you don't have a minor?!"

 

Jongdae was sipping on his apple juice comfortably while the rest looked at him bewildered. They were all sitting in the cafeteria in Building D, in-between lectures and idle.

 

"I mean that in Beijing they had a different system. I was in something like a singing-focused class. But even when it came to other classes, nobody had a second orientation, I guess."

 

"You're so lucky." Chanyeol groaned. He had his endless legs stretched out under the table and was balancing an opened textbook in his lap. "I fucked up big time with my choice. Is it too late to transfer to China?

 

"Hey, it's not like anyone told you to take up Musicology. You did that on your own so you shall suffer the consequences." Baekhyun told with a shit-eating grin. "Also, you're not Jongdae. Shengyin is clearly out of your league."

 

Chanyeol's full lower lip quivered. He looked akin to a kicked puppy and Jongdae immediately felt the urge to come to his defense.

 

"Don't even listen to him. You're a multi-instrumentalist, Chanyeol. Obviously, you have the talent... and Shengyin isn't that elite. Let's just say that."

 

The boy grinned widely at the compliment. Baekhyun reached for his phone on the table with a huff and started texting.

 

Jongdae smiled back at Chanyeol.

 

"Is Musicology really that bad? To me it sounds okay."

 

"It's not horrible but all the paperwork... And there's a bit much of ancient for me like, I don't know if I told you but I'm all about Contemporary Music... Okay, maybe some Romantics are fine but I'm the kid of the new ages. From 1970 up I'm the fan of everything and anyone but before that, not really."

 

"You should have chosen an instrument. Just saying." Baekhyun commented without looking up.

 

"Maybe. But they said a deeper knowledge of Musicology could help a lot with Composition?" Chanyeol wondered aloud before sighing. "Whatever, my bad. Jongdae, have you thought about a minor? I mean, you have to choose one eventually."

 

That Jongdae pondered a lot about. Although the desk lady said he will only take minor classes next semester, he wanted to come clean with it sooner. He definitely aimed to choose something that could help his singing... Jongdae just wasn't sure yet what could be good for his skills.

 

"Honestly, I don't know. There are so many things to choose from... I can't play any instrument so maybe I could work that out. Or I could take some Musicology classes as well. I quite enjoy the Music History lectures here."

 

"Duh, prof. Kim H is an amazing teacher." Baekhyun commented, his long fingers practically running across the screen of his phone. "He could teach literally anything, everyone would attend his lectures anyway."

 

Jongdae agreed with that partially. The professor was indeed a great talker and a professional in his field. But he thought the subject in itself is interesting.

 

"What do you like, Baekhyun?" Jongdae asked on a whim, causing his friend look away from his phone for a second.

 

"I like Piano. And Vocalization... If you decide on some instrument, you could choose Piano, or Guitar. That way you don't have to worry about keeping an accompanist."

 

Jongdae smirked at the answer. It was just the response he expected to hear from Baekhyun. Always mischievous, helpful regardless.

 

"Thanks for the suggestion."

 

"Anytime." Baekhyun played along with a wink before getting up to his feet. He gathered his stuff lying on the table and grabbed his coat too. "Gotta go, something came up. Don't text me stupid things. We see each other tomorrow anyway."

 

Chanyeol, who has been quietly reading all the while, now perked up.

 

"What do I hear? You have a date or what?"

 

Baekhyun didn't say anything. But Jongdae saw the tip of his ears going red before he exited the cafeteria and it was enough as a testimony.

 

"He totally has a date."

 

"I know, right?" Chanyeol grinned, his hands coming together for a clap. "We need to figure out the who though."

 

Jongdae wasn't too keen on talking behind someone's back, especially not of a friend's, but he shared the Chanyeol's excitement. He tried not to show it though.

 

"Isn't it obvious? I mean, you were talking about someone named Taeyeon in this context."

 

Chanyeol snorted.

 

"Noona? No, not in this decade."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"You see, Taeyeon noona is quite the catch. She is nice and friendly, sings like an angel and on top of that, even looks like one." Here Chanyeol chuckled. "There was only one senior who dated her and let me tell you, Heechul hyung, her brother, almost skinned the poor guy alive for being that daring. And aside from having an overprotective sibling, noona is just too perfect. A peasant like us, or in this case Baekhyun, has no chance whatsoever."

 

Jongdae thought about Baekhyun, how his eyes crinkled pleasantly when he smiled, and the caring personality which peeked out from under his carefree, easygoing attitude at times.

 

"I don't think Baekhyun is that bad. Actually, based on what you said, aren't they kind of matching?" Jongdae said without thinking.

 

Chanyeol sent him a look of disbelief.

 

"No? I mean, no offense to Baek, he is my buddy, but he is really not on her level. You say that because you haven't met noona yet."

 

That could be true.

 

Jongdae drank the last drops of juice and stood up to take it to the garbage can. However, eventually he didn't.

 

"Soo!"

 

Chanyeol exclaimed the syllable so loudly, Jongdae almost tripped on his bag.

 

"What?"

 

"Soo. My friend. By the door." Chanyeol continued a tad bit quieter, eyes fixed on said person. He looked ridiculously happy. "Ah, what should I do? How do I walk up to him after last time? I didn't prepare at all~"

 

Jongdae turned towards the stranger... and quickly realized he isn't so unfamiliar with him.

 

"Wait." He put the can down and reached into his bag swiftly.

 

Chanyeol followed his movements with eyebrows furrowed until he recognized what the other was searching for.

 

"Yeolsu! That's Yeolsu! Where did you find him?"

 

It took a good second for Jongdae to realize, Chanyeol means the penguin charm on his finger.

 

"Ah, this? On the floor, last week after Vocal Practice. I thought your friend dropped it so I -"

 

"Give him to me."

 

Chanyeol sounded so determined, Jongdae didn't argue, just did so.

 

As soon as Chanyeol had the charm with him, he quickly got up and ran towards the boy, apparently Soo (original version Yeolsu?), who in the meantime had moved to sit at a table. When Chanyeol appeared in front of him and started rambling, his eyes doubled like he saw a ghost and his hand holding an apple wavered.

 

Jongdae turned away from them and put out his textbook instead to continue preparing for an upcoming test. For some reason, he felt like he wasn't supposed to watch the two. Soo looked a bit distant and obviously taken aback by the sudden visitor but Chanyeol looked so enthusiastic and cheerful, Jongdae thought he should give them some space. (Based on his enthusiasm, Chanyeol tells him everything later on, anyway.)

 

A few minutes into reading Jongdae found himself thinking about Baekhyun. He sincerely hoped whoever his friend is with, things are going well. Baekhyun was a nice friend. Too sharp-tongued at times, but never mean. And he was always there, never going back on his word.

 

Just thinking about a blushing but overjoyed Baekhyun brought a big smile on Jongdae's face. _He must be nervous. He looks like the type._

 

"Hi, hyung. Did you just read a joke?"

 

When Jongdae looked up, Jongin was just about to sit down in front of him with a notepad hanging around his neck by a string and a pen tucked behind his right ear.

 

"Just what are you- Are you okay?"

 

Jongin shook his head. Thanks to the movement, the pen fall but with nice reflexes Jongin could catch it before it could land on the cafeteria tiles.

 

"Not the least. I'm stressed as Hell."

 

"I can see that." Jongdae blurted out. "I mean -"

 

"I am a mess. I know. But you have to understand!" Jongin looked around. When he leaned in, his voice was lowered. "Hyung's birthday is on the corner."

 

Jongdae caught up fast.

 

"Oh, you mean Chan -"

 

"Yes. And I have to organize it!" Jongin groaned, flipping through the weary notepad in front of him. "I am doomed."

 

The younger looked so helpless, Jongdae's helping nature urged him to do something.

 

"Can I help you with anything, perhaps?"

 

Jongin flashed puppy eyes at him from above the notepad.

 

"Would you?"

 

"Of course. He is my friend as well." Jongdae smiled at the younger reassuringly. He wasn't sure if he's invited but rather not asked. "So, what do you have so far? We have a good twenty minutes, I think, before Chanyeol comes back from talking with his friend."

 

Jongin smirked while spinning the pen between his fingers.

 

"He's not any friend, he's Kyungsoo. We have like an hour."

 

He sounded like he knows something. Having a bigger problem at hand, however, they dropped the topic.

 

Jongdae listened amused to Jongin's rambling about his own birthday party in January which Chanyeol organized and was apparently the best birthday party ever.

 

"... and when I thought the _signed Michael Jackson mug_ was the big surprise, no, he shook his head while grinning like a fool and... and" Whatever the actual surprise was, just remembering it caused Jongin to shudder. "I know it's hard to believe but he arranged a video call for me with T-Taemin."

 

Jongdae's eyebrows raised.

 

"With Taemin? The idol?"

 

"The Art, with capital A! He was _so handsome_ through the screen. And talked to me so nicely. He even promised to give me a birthday gift at his next fan sign."

 

"Did he?"

 

"Of course. He always keeps his word. He is the best." Jongin said with a smile, his eyes beaming starstruck. Then he probably snapped back to reality because he whined. "See? Chanyeol hyung brought down the Moon for my supposed-to-be-lame birthday party. I have to repay him somehow, I'm just clueless how to up this!"

 

The younger was clearly in panic but Jongdae had to chuckle. He found it endearing how hard Jongin was pressing on the event. Knowing Chanyeol and his never-ending positivity he would probably be completely satisfied with anything as long as it is for him.

 

Jongdae wandered if Jongin knows this.

 

"You don't have to go grand to make an impact, you know. How many people will be there?"

 

Jongin flipped through his notepad. For too long.

 

"Around thirty, so far."

 

"Oh wow." Jongdae exclaimed taken aback. "And those are all friends?"

 

"Friends, friends of friends, his bandmates, exes..." At this point Jongin shook his head ridiculed. "Hyung is the only person I know who is on legit good terms with all his exes. They go to places together and talk, can you believe that?"

 

"Yeah that's... something." Jongdae could but was nonetheless astonished. "I asked because I know a good pizza place. I ask around to have the party there."

 

Jongin tapped his chin with the pen in his hand, humming.

 

"Does it have chicken?"

 

Jongdae blinked.

 

"It's a pizza place."

 

Jongin didn't.

 

"So?"

 

"If the party will be there, I think they'll agree with a custom menu -"

 

"YES."

 

"But Jongin."

 

"Yes?"

 

"Who will pay? Or is it going to be something like a cafeteria? Everyone pays for themselves?"

 

Jongin blanked out for a second. Then bit the top part of the pen and groaned.

 

"Damn, I forgot about that. Well... I don't know. Is that okay? I'm broke."

 

Jongdae grinned.

 

"If that makes you feel better, so is everyone else... Hm, what if I get a discount? So, it would be like a cafeteria but much cheaper. And free cake, of course... maybe free beverages too. Not the alcoholic ones though."

 

Jongin stopped chewing on his pen, his expression wary.

 

"Hyung, you can do that?"

 

"Yeah, why not."

 

"Are you sure you won't get in trouble? Or, is it you actually own the place just don't wanna brag about it?"

 

Jongdae leaned back in his seat, relaxed.

 

"I think I can manage. And if I had a pizza place, I would brag about it left and right. So no, but fortunately I'm on good terms with the person in charge."

 

Jongin wrote down a few things then looked up. He seemed a lot calmer, what a relief.

 

"For now, I've added it to the "Possible Places" list. I have to warn you, hyung, if I think of something better I'll go with that."

 

"Understandable." Jongdae responded before smiling. "If you need something else, just look for me. I'm rooting for you and your planning persona."

 

It was the subtlest shade Jongdae has ever thrown but Jongin caught up immediately. Living around Chanyeol and his friends must have made him sensitive to that.

 

"Hey. I'm not the most organized person on this planet but when I get into something I go through with it no matter what. And I am _determined_ to give Chanyeol hyung the birthday party he deserves."

 

Jongdae reached over the table to pat the younger's shoulder impressed.

 

"I believe in you."

 

When Chanyeol got back to their table, his face was a mix of nonchalance and joy - his mouth was smiling but his eyes were unreadable. It was such an unusual sight, Jongdae stared at it for a few seconds before he asked:

 

"Um, was Soo happy about the charm?"

 

"Yeah, you can say that... Jongin-a." Whatever happened to him, Chanyeol must have been in great shock because he only took note of his roommate's presence this late. "What's up? You left your keys at home? And what's with that notepad around your neck?"

 

Jongin made a face.

 

"I take this as my cue to leave... Thanks, Jongdae hyung. I, um, I'll contact you later then."

 

"Okay. Bye, Jongin."

 

"What did you help him with?" Chanyeol asked when the two of them stayed at the table. "It better not be one of his subjects. He needs to learn how to learn on his own. He can be so dependable."

 

"Oh, he just needed someone to talk to. You know, socializing."

 

"It figures."

 

Jongdae watched his friend pull out an orange from his Marvel-themed lunchbox and peel an orange … or more like ripping one open. Chanyeol winced as some orange juice spurted just below his eye but grumpily stuffed some slices in his mouth anyway.

 

Jongdae wanted to ask what's wrong. However, they parted a few minutes later without that.

 

_He's going to be fine. He just needs to calm down a little,_ Jongdae comforted himself in the dorms later that afternoon. It's okay to be upset once in a while.

 

He glanced at the music sheets on his right and gulped.

 

_It's okay. Totally okay._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the kudos you leave! they make me so happy ><


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i explain further at the end of the chapter but in advance please know that i'm sorry i disappeared for such a long time! hopefully this chapter is worth the wait ;-;
> 
> and thank you for all the views and kudos~ they always brighten my day :3

 

Jongdae was one of the first people who showed up in the auditorium. It was named the Verdi Hall which he found quite fitting. As much as he was informed about college events, Sorim held classical concerts and musicals here mostly. He sat down in the front after tentatively welcoming the other early birds. Some of them greeted him back.

 

A few minutes later Jongdae saw from the corner of his eye a short girl coming his way. She was sitting alone a moments ago, just like him.

 

Jongdae put away his notes from Vocalization and looked up just when a bright smile was flashed at him.

 

"Hi. Can I sit down?"

 

"Yes, of course."

 

"I'm Wendy." She continued enthusiastically. "My name is Seungwan actually but I prefer Wendy. Weird, I know."

 

Seungwan. Jongdae remembered the name from the bulletin.

 

"Hi, I'm Jongdae and I wish I had a nickname like that." He introduced himself cheerfully.

 

"Kim Jongdae, right?"

 

"Yes."

 

Wendy bit her lip. Her eyes were shining with interest. It was a bit strange, Jongdae had to admit.

 

"I've heard about you... Not bad things, don't worry." She giggled." Oh my God, you must be so creeped out. I just walked up to you and keep looking at you. Sorry. Should I leave?"

 

Baekhyun called ahead he's going to be late. Jongdae didn't want to stay alone.

 

"No, it's okay. You can stay." He smiled to reassure her before saying. "You're going to be Gerda, right? Congratulations."

 

"Thanks." Wendy smiled back. She seemed like an easy-going girl which Jongdae appreciated at the moment. "I feel the pressure. You know, I'm a first year. I'm not supposed to star in musicals yet."

 

"Everyone has a shot, no?"

 

"Yeah but you see it's kind of inappropriate if we consider many seniors applied and they got minor roles if weren't eliminated."

 

Wendy had a heavy American accent when she spoke, sometimes even mixed English words in when she was careless. Having met some Korean-American in the past, Jongdae could get used to it easily. He found it entertaining, actually.

 

"I think if you prove yourself to them, they will accept it." He advised. "You shouldn't be bothered by them too much. The directors trust your abilities. You just have to trust yourself and do your best."

 

Wendy blinked back at him stunned. Even Jongdae was surprised how confident he sounded, considering he had troubles with sleeping last night because of his nervousness.

 

He was about to tell the girl to forget about it but Wendy was quicker with talking.

 

"That's such an awesome advice. Thank you! Wow, no wonder you're cool... Which role you aim for in the play? If you're asking me you would make a sick Crow."

 

For the next five minutes they were discussing the roles and the story in general. Wendy was chatty and excited. Her enthusiasm made Jongdae anticipating as well. For a few moments he could forget about what's waiting for him.

 

Soon three people entered the auditorium together. The two men, in their late forties probably, sat down in the first row. The woman, younger than them, in her thirties, walked forward and clapped.

 

"Attention, please! We're about to start."

 

Jongdae checked the time on his phone. He wondered just how much late Baekhyun is going to be and that if he will have a disadvantage for being so.

 

"I've met most of you at the audition but just to get this out of way, I'm Teacher Jeon." She smiled widely, her expression warm but composed. "I'm in charge of giving you theatrical training. If you have any doubts about acting, do not hesitate to ask for my advice."

 

"Professor Kang here is going to help you with singing. He also arranged most of the songs we have in the musical so you can learn a lot from him."

 

Jongdae stretched his neck to catch a glimpse of the man when he stood up. He has heard a lot about the respectful professor, everyone was talking about him, but he hasn't seen him yet.

 

Prof. Kang was a small, already quite gray-haired man dressed in all black, round glasses perched on top of his nose. He looked rather expressionless. But he didn't look as strict as others have told him.

 

"Good afternoon, everyone. And good luck."

 

Jongdae gulped. Alright, he might be just as strict as he is told to be. He gave off that aura.

 

"As our honored guest and director, we have Director Jang among us. Please, greet him all."

 

Jongdae eyed the other man warily as all of them bowed to him. He was somewhat familiar.

 

"Oh shit, it _is_ Jang Joon. I thought it was just a rumor." Jongdae heard a student whisper-yell close to him.

 

"Wow, amazing~" His friend whisper-yelled back. "This is going to make headlines."

 

Jang Joon, the internationally awarded indie movie director, it clicked to Jongdae finally. He saw one of his movies - The Spy is one of the funniest and special things he has ever seen.

 

The awe must had been written on his face because Wendy tapped his arm impatiently.

 

"Is he famous?"

 

"Yeah."

 

The director smiled at everyone pleasantly.

 

"It's nice to meet you, students. Let's work hard to make this musical a success, alright?"

 

"Yes, sir!" Everyone answered as one.

 

Teacher Jeon rolled her eyes good naturedly.

 

"Ah, I even clapped and you listen to Director Jang like that. What does that make me?"

 

Director Jang smiled wider, amused. Jongdae thought he must be a fun person to be around.

 

"A victim, maybe?" Prof. Kang guessed. He was joking but his tone remained serious. He fixed his glasses and cleared his throat. "Let's start now."

 

The students sat in the front and listened to the instructions Teacher Jeon was giving them. They were each going to sing the song they have prepared and then depending on their performance, they'll be given a role to try out.

 

Jongdae clenched his fist on his knee. His palms were sweaty. He was starting to get anxious...

 

When it was Wendy's turn, she did great. It was written on the directors faces they are pleased. Her voice sounded powerful and stable. Her role as Gerda seemed secure, based on her performance.

 

"Phew, that was very exciting." She said after she sat back. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes sparkling. It looked like she enjoyed wholeheartedly what she did. Jongdae hoped he'll finish his performance just as happily.

 

"You did well."

 

She grinned.

 

"You'll do better."

 

Jongdae wasn't so sure about that, therefore remained silent.

 

They were around halfway when Jongdae felt a tap on his shoulder and almost had a heart attack.

 

"What's with the reaction? It's just me." Baekhyun whispered after chuckling quietly and without further ado, took the place on Jongdae's right. "Did I miss a lot?"

 

"Half of the performances."

 

"Did you have your turn?"

 

"Not yet."

 

"I'm cool then." Baekhyun smiled brightly before waving to the girl next to them. "Hi, Wendy."

 

Wendy waved back amused.

 

"Hello, Baek'."

 

If Jongdae wasn't so nervous, he would have asked how the two know each other but apparently that was not the case.

 

"Where were you?" He asked instead. "Did you have class?"

 

At the mention of him being late, Baekhyun grimaced.

 

"Yeah, something like that."

 

The next performer was a boy in a white sweater. As the spotlight found his face, Jongdae couldn't help but gasp. To be fair, everyone else in the room became alert at once too, but him for an entirely different reason.

 

It was him, after all.

 

"Do you know him?" Baekhyun asked, suspicious of Jongdae's reaction.

 

"Kind of... Who is he?"

 

It was the gorgeous boy from the hospital. If possible, he looked even better. Maybe it was the lights' doing, either way, Jongdae was in awe.

 

"He's the other main. What was his name... Kim Junmo?" Wendy pondered.

 

"Junmyeon." Baekhyun corrected her.

 

Jongdae glanced at his friend intrigued. Just like the last time this name came up, Baekhyun didn't look happy. Jongdae wondered what the matter could be with the two of them. Because there has to be something, he thought as Kim Junmyeon started singing. Oh, he's good.

 

For being a Vocal minor, Kim Junmyeon had a light, refined voice, very pleasant tone for the ear. Along with his visuals, Jongdae couldn't help but get the feeling of a Disney prince. _If I was a princess, I would fall for him under one second, no doubt..._

 

Surprisingly, the teachers weren't as impressed.

 

"Is this all you could come up with in two weeks?" Prof. Kang asked without looking at the student.

 

Junmyeon opened his mouth to say something but then closed it just as quickly.

 

Teacher Jeon tilted her head to the right, thinking.

 

"Your singing and portrayal of the role aren't necessarily bad but... I have to agree with the professor in the sense that we are expecting a lot more from you, Junmyeon-a."

 

"Ouch." Wendy murmured on Jongdae's left, her lips pulling to the right. "He sounded okay to me. Just what expectations they have towards us?"

 

Jongdae was wondering about the same thing.

 

"They're right." Baekhyun spoke up quietly then continued louder when he noticed Jongdae eyeing him weirdly. "Do you really think this was worth of a main performance? Not quite, if you ask me."

 

"Are you saying this from a professional's point of view or are you just jealous of him?"

 

Baekhyun turned his head towards Jongdae at the speed of lightning. It was the first time Jongdae saw him somewhat upset. Regardless, he stood by his words. Attractiveness aside, Jongdae did not think Junmyeon performed badly. As someone under training for singing too, he could see where the teachers are coming from – Junmyeon's voice lacked agility and depth, two very important things especially when it comes to musicals. Yet, in Jongdae's opinion, everyone was too harsh on the guy. It was their first evaluation. All of them had a long way to go.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

 

"Even in the beginning, I got this feeling from you." Jongdae continued, not caring if this might be the halting point of their seamlessly advancing friendship. "I don't know if it's personal but -"

 

"Jongdae, don't be stupid. Put aside your friendly nature and use your ears for a second. He obviously didn't practice enough."

 

"And? He can practice more for next time."

 

"Yeah, that's why the teachers are honest with him. He has to know he fucked up in order to get better."

 

Jongdae's eyes bored into Baekhyun's disappointed.

 

"There is a clear difference between giving constructive criticism and putting someone down at their first try."

 

"There is. I see it, it's you who don't." Baekhyun responded passionately, leaning closer above their shared armrest. "And sorry to break the news but this is not his first try. It's the first time he auditioned _and_ got in."

 

"Gentlemen in the eighth row, do you have something to share with us?"

 

Both Jongdae and Baekhyun froze at Director Jang's questioning tone. Everyone was looking at them, some whispering behind their back.

 

Jongdae was about to speak up and apologize for interrupting but surprisingly Professor Kang beat him to it.

 

"Ah, isn't that Byun Baekhyun my eyes are seeing? Where were you all the while, Baekhyun-a? I surely didn't see you at the beginning."

 

"I had a personal duty to attend, professor. I apologize for being late and also, for interrupting the performance." Baekhyun scratched the back of his neck with an awkward smile. "Sorry, everyone."

 

The auditorium filled with chuckles.

 

"Others arrived on time. Don't you think it's rude to play with their time?" The professor continued then gestured towards the stage. "Come on, take Junmyeon's place. Sing some of Kai's lines for us."

 

"He can't be serious." Wendy blurted out in English.

 

Junmyeon looked at Baekhyun reflexively. His friend had a determined light in his eyes Jongdae didn't like at that moment.

 

"Yes, professor."

 

Hearing the clear answer, Junmyeon tensed up on the stage, his hands holding the music sheets tightening. Other students in the room silenced deadly.

 

Baekhyun was already up on his feet but Jongdae grabbed his wrist anyway.

 

"Don't do it."

 

"Stay out of this, Jongdae. This is not your business." Baekhyun said intensely before walking down the stairs to the stage.

 

"Look at that~" A girl two rows down exclaimed not quietly enough." Baekhyun oppa is going to demonstrate what singing like is. Isn't he cool?"

 

"The coolest." Her friend, a girl with an obnoxiously high voice chirped happily. " Junmyeon oppa might be great but he should stay in his lane. Singing is for singers, after all."

 

If Wendy didn't put a hand on his shoulder in the last moment, Jongdae would have intervened. He just couldn't stand people being mean.

 

He was super giddy about finally hearing Baekhyun sing the day before but after what happened, Jongdae couldn't enjoy his performance thoroughly. Too bad because the other was really good, amazing even – Baekhyun seemed to be in almost perfect control of his voice, knew when to put in strength and when to pull it back. His voice tone was charming, as well as his demonstration. Jongdae could hear those silly girls again, this time exaggeratedly swooning.

 

He felt charmed too but not enough to forget what his friend had just did.

 

The teachers, as well as most of the auditorium, clapped after Baekhyun finished.

 

"Good job, young one." Director Jang talked first. "For a second I thought we're on Broadway."

 

Most students laughed at the comment. Jongdae didn't have the heart, not when Junmyeon was still standing on the side awkwardly. The senior had to stand there throughout, watching a junior do his role to the T, after getting scolded... It must have been extremely humiliating and the laughing didn't help on it.

 

"Get used to it, Jang-ssi. Our Baekhyun knows how to put on a performance." Prof. Kang told his colleague before turning to the stage with a fatherly smile. "Very good job, Baekhyun-a. You never forget to remind me why it's worth teaching."

 

Baekhyun nodded with sparkling eyes at the giant compliment.

 

"Thank you, sir."

 

"Good interpretation of the lyrics. I'm impressed." Teacher Jeon said, her words and expression cautious. It looked like she was the only one out of the three who didn't forget there was another student on the stage. Jongdae immediately gained more sympathy towards her. "Now, please take a seat. I don't think we need to hear what you prepared, you demonstrated it well already... Junmyeon-a, you can sit down as well. Look for me after practice, please. Thank you."

 

"Yes, teacher."

 

Jongdae could barely look at Junmyeon stepping down. He was sitting alone too, far from everyone. He almost gave the impression of an outcast which Jongdae found ridiculous, even though he didn't know him well enough personally. _If this is how it goes in Sorim, I might as well go back to China_ , he thought bitterly.

 

"Jongdae, they're calling your name."

 

Wendy's words startled him. Right, he didn't come here to be an audience.

 

Baekhyun arrived back to his seat just when Jongdae stood up to leave his. He looked a lot more relaxed and even gifted Jongdae with a nice smile before he left.

 

"Good luck."

 

He didn’t need that – luck. Luck has had rarely helped him in important situations. It was usually his hard work and commitment what had and he was set to pull through with the help of those now too.

 

Director Jang smiled at him openly when he was standing on stage. He probably meant it as encouragement. Jongdae gulped. It was pressuring, rather.

 

"You can start when you're ready, Kim Jongdae-ssi." Prof. Kang said.

 

_This is hardly different from the last time you had to sing in front of them_ , Jongdae comforted himself in mind. True, yet that audition was closed. Now other music students were watching him.

 

Jongdae took a deep breath and started to sing.

 

Thanks to tons of practice, he remembered the lyrics and hit all the notes he worked out. Slowly but surely, he started to loosen up and actually enjoy what he was doing.

 

It lasted until Teacher Jeon asked him to stop.

 

"Jongdae-ssi, please, open your eyes."

 

Jongdae looked back at the teachers stunned. When did he close his eyes? He didn't remember.

 

"You were fantastic at the audition and I can hear you've practiced diligently ever since. That's pretty admirable." She told. Teacher Jeon didn't look too happy though, so Jongdae wasn't surprised when she continued. "However, this time we cannot look over the fact you keep singing eyes closed. Don't misunderstand me, I get it, it's a stylistic choice. But this is going to be a musical. You have to communicate with the audience in order to capture their attention."

 

Jongdae nodded, embarrassed. A few students chuckled in the back but what actually disturbed him was that he was unaware of himself.

 

"I'm not too worried." Prof. Kang shared his opinion before looking at the student on stage with a half-smile. "You're doing well, Jongdae-ssi. Just look up a few times, okay? That's nothing compared to the notes you have just hit."

 

"Yes, professor."

 

Teacher Jeon sent a look to the man sitting next to him but he disregarded it.

 

Therefore, Jongdae started singing again. This time he made sure to keep his eyes open. However, as soon as his sight landed on a student sitting right in front of him, the note he held wavered. He felt a lump forming in his throat and his eyes were burning. He had to look away in order to continue. His gaze settled in the very back, fixated on the auditorium door until Teacher Jeon put her hand up again.

 

"See, that's what I've been telling you."

 

Her words were meant for her colleagues watching silently.

 

"This attitude might be fitting for a recital but not for a musical. Communication is key. It's not just singing songs but performing them, telling a story." Teacher Jeon here took a deep breath and smiled apologetically at the student on stage." Ah, sorry. Don't think for a second that I'm scolding you, okay? It's just really frustrating when there is a talented singer and they can't show off their talent perfectly, you know. You have potential, Jongdae. But if you're unable to come forward- Do you always sing with eyes closed? Please, be honest with us. You can be. If one of these guys dares to mock you, I beat them up."

 

Whether she meant her colleagues or the students, everyone chuckled surprised.

 

Jongdae didn't. In mind he was back in Shengyin. Teacher Jeon had to call his name to make him focus and answer the question.

 

"I usually do. It helps me with delivery and concentration. But I see why it a problem is, and I'll do my best to change."

 

"Please don’t change too much. You're good. Really good!" Director Jang asked him enthusiastically then looked the student in the eye. "Kim Jongdae, right? I'll remember that name."

 

Jongdae couldn’t help but smile back. Deep inside he felt defeated but the support from the famous director eased the pain a little.

 

Prof. Kang had some encouraging words to say as well.

 

"Teacher Jeon will help you to accommodate to performing. Listen to her well and it won't be a problem anymore. Good job, Jongdae. Just never forget you're not singing to yourself, okay?"

 

"Yes, professor. Thank you."

 

Regardless of the all-in-all positive outcome, Jongdae felt his legs wobbling as he walked back to his seat. He also felt Teacher Jeons gaze on his back and he was embarrassed. He acted so ridiculously. What a shame, especially since his singing went well.

 

Wendy smiled at him happily when he sat down.

 

"You'll work it out. Just like Prof. Kang and the director, I'm not too worried. You shouldn’t be either."

 

Jongdae smiled back forced.

 

"You think so?"

 

"Yeah. You did so well~ I'm super glad I went before you. I can't even imagine what the next performer must be going through knowing he has to up what you just did."

 

She was clearly exaggerating but Jongdae felt too flattered to call her out for it.

 

Baekhyun was strangely silent so Jongdae turned to him instead. Immediately he had to pull back a little because Baekhyun was leaning in.

 

"What?"

 

"I thought you only sang like that then because you wanted to be alone and I wasn’t leaving." He was talking about the audition, the first time they met. "Seems like it's actually a habit of yours, huh?"

 

Jongdae lowered his eyes. It appeared Baekhyun is cleverer than the others and could sense it must be more than just some way to concentrate... It made Jongdae alert.

 

"Force of habit, yeah." He responded confidently, regardless. "It does help me in concentrating."

 

"I've hardly ever seen you sing eyes closed during Choir."

 

Interesting. They are sitting quite far from each other during that activity. Jongdae hasn't noticed the other looking.

 

"Choir is different."

 

"How so?" Baekhyun raised his eyebrows. "Is it because you're not alone there?"

 

Jongdae stared back at him for a few seconds then shrugged.

 

"Choir is choir. You don't have to think too much into it."

 

Baekhyun looked far from believing him but thankfully Wendy reminded both of them that they're still during practice and they should listen.

 

Jongdae did his best to do so. All students prepared diligently – with an exception of a few but they promised not to show up unprepared next time – and the teachers gave advices everyone could learn from.

 

Even so, during the next hour, Jongdae found himself more occupied with his own thoughts. A lot of things were running through his mind and most of them were about figuring out what to do next. Obviously practicing won't be enough. But then what else he could do?

 

Yixing's words popped into his head.

 

_"Your biggest obstacle is yourself. You can change your surroundings but you'll always be you. Please, consider this."_

 

Jongdae shook his head silently and watched the ongoing performance instead. He didn't listen to Yixing's words back then and even though it was happening all over again, he didn't regret his decision.

 

_I'll overcome. I always do._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sure you can relate at least a little if i say 2018 didn't start out the best way possible for me - i got sick numerous times, my personal struggles intensified and on top of that, my academic career isn't doing so well either. i just orz sometimes you just feel like giving up, right? but then you get yourself together and march on. well, i needed some time for that. i ask for your understanding and with that i promise i'll try my best to keep you updated, okay? i think it's only fair this way. ^^
> 
> anyway, as you can see this is the longest chapter as of yet and for a good reason: this is a very important chapter. there are new characters (say hi to Wendy and our leader Suho!) as well as new information (Jongdae sings eyes closed ???). on that note, please don't hate too much on Baekhyun. he's a nowhere a meanie, he just has flaws like everyone else. flaws that can be improved. so let's just wait & see & support him on his way! \o/
> 
> ps. a little fun fact - the teachers' names are based off of existing Korean stars' names, i just tweaked them a little. (it's not that obvious with Teacher Jeon but with Director Jang Joon? it's clearly a reference to Jang Jin. i'm such a fan of him omg <3)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back

 

Jongdae swiftly slipped his notebook into his bag to rush towards the door of the auditorium. Along with him, around fifty other students were trying to get out just as quickly. It was a battlefield. 

  

"Damn, this lecture was so boring I almost finished my assignment." Chanyeol moaned after squeezing through the entrance and plopping down on the first chair possible. 

  

"Why do you take this class again?" Jongdae asked amused while checking his phone. No missed calls or messages, sadly. 

  

It was Baekhyun, who answered, after drinking the rest of his grape soda with a grin. 

 

"Because he believed his seniors in boot camp." 

  

"Easy credit, they said..  No attendance, they said." 

  

Jongdae put a comforting hand on Chanyeol's shoulder.  

  

"I was taking notes. You can have them if you want." 

  

Chanyeol looked up at instant, his eyes sparkling. 

  

"Would you really? Just like that?" 

  

"Yeah, exactly. I have to practically beg you, andhe can have them just like that?" Baekhyun was quick to complain. 

 

Jongdae watched it without a word as Baekhyun threw the now empty can in the trash grumping. Their relationship has been a bit tense since the musical practice. Baekhyun made no comment on it and tried to act like nothing happened but Jongdae couldn't let go of his hard feelings that easily. 

  

It has to do a lot with what happened after the practice. 

  

Jongdae insisted on waiting for Junmyeon. While the older was staying inside with Teacher Jeon for a word, Jongdae sat down next to the door. 

  

Baekhyun, who wanted Jongdae to accompany him to somewhere, wasn't fan of the idea at all. 

  

"Come on, Jongdae. Let's get out of here." 

  

"Sorry. I have something to do yet." 

  

Baekhyun saw the situation through quickly. His eyes narrowed in dislike. 

  

"You want to help him, don't you?" 

  

"I just want to talk to him for a second." Jongdae shrugged, calmly. "Is it a problem?" 

  

It was obvious that for Baekhyun, it is. He was about to say something when the door opened. 

  

Junmyeon stepped outside, looking tired. He noticed Baekhyun first and as he did, his eyes turned embarrassed. 

  

"Hi Baek'. You did well, as always." 

  

"Thanks, hyung." Baekhyun responded half-heartedly. 

  

The temporary silence that followed, urged Jongdae to speak up. 

  

"Good evening, hyung." 

  

Junmyeon turned to Jongdae now. His eyes widened in surprise but then a small smile graced his face. 

  

"Hi. Jongdae, right? I didn't think we would meet again this soon." 

  

Jongdae smiled back. He was overjoyed Junmyeon remembered him. It wasn't such a long time ago, but still. 

  

"Yes, me neither. But I'm glad we did. You did great." 

  

"Thank you." Junmyeon answered politely. "It means a lot coming from you. I mean, you out-sang all of us." 

  

"That's not true!" Jongdae denied immediately, his cheeks coloring. "I performed so bad. Everyone was laughing at me." 

  

Junmyeon chuckled at the whiny tone. 

  

"Regardless, you were -" 

  

"Jongdae, can we go now?" 

  

Jongdae looked at Baekhyun meaningfully. It was just plain rude interrupting someone older than them like that. Even if they weren't on good terms, he could have minded his manners. 

  

"Oh, you have somewhere to go? I don't want to hold you up." Junmyeon said right away, like a gentleman. 

  

Jongdae sighed and fished out his planner. He would have rather talked to Junmyeon, but with Baekhyun around he clearly couldn't. 

  

"I'd like to talk some more later, hyung. If you don't mind." Jongdae reached out the post-it with his number on towards the senior bashfully. Somehow giving his number out so quick felt awkward.

 

Junmyeon took the note smiling. 

  

"Yeah, why not?" 

  

Baekhyun stepped between the two and with one hand he grabbed Jongdae's bag, with the other he held onto Jongdae's upper arm. 

  

"Come on, 'Dae." 

  

Jongdae flashed one last apologetic smile at the senior then he was dragged outside by Baekhyun. The latter didn't even say goodbye, the little shit. Not to mention, they parted ways shortly after because Baekhyun got a phone call and had to head home quickly. Jongdae was fuming, standing on the sidewalk alone. 

  

"What do you think, Jongdae?" 

  

Jongdae was dragged back to real time by Chanyeol's question. Naturally, he didn't know what he should give an opinion for. 

  

"Chanyeol said we should go over the notes together, after lunch, in the library." Baekhyun filled him in. 

  

"Oh... Sorry, but I promised to help someone this afternoon. But later, sure. I'll call you, how about that?" 

  

"Fine by me." Chanyeol answered, his tone somewhat smug. Jongdae didn't get it. "Baek'?" 

  

Baekhyun scoffed and grabbed his bag to leave. 

  

"Of course. See you." 

  

"I meant l'm busy later. Not right now." Jongdae exclaimed surprised at their friend dashing down the stairs. 

  

Chanyeol put a hand on Jongdae's small back with a grin. 

  

"That's Baekhyun for you... Let's just look for the Partch hall, hm? Ilhoon is owing me a textbook and if he forgot about it again, I can have you as my backup." 

  

Jongdae had to grin back. 

  

"Am I that intimidating?" 

  

"Not really. But Ilhoon doesn't know that." 

  

 

* * *

 

  

"Why am I here again?" 

  

"You've been sitting at your desk for the last few days. You need socializing." 

  

Sehun rolled his eyes at his roommate's remark. They were standing on the square close to the Dance Performance building of Sorim, at the big fountain in the middle, so they can be spotted easily. 

  

"Told you, I have an important project... And I'm quite late on it." 

  

Jongdae looked up at Sehun, caught off guard. 

  

"You never said that. How late you are exactly?" 

  

"Hi guys!" 

  

Since Sunyoung arrived to them three seconds later, Sehun couldn't elaborate. Nonetheless, Jongdae cared and swore to himself he's going to check on that when they get home. 

  

Sunyoung didn't come alone. There was Jongin too and one of his peers from his dance class, Seulgi. The five of them met up so they can check out the pizza restaurant Jongdae mentioned as a possible place for Chanyeol's birthday party.

 

"Hi, hyung." 

 

"Nice to meet you, oppa." 

  

"Hi guys." Jongdae welcomed the youngers then pointed at the tall guy next to him. "He's Sehun, my roommate." 

  

"We kind of know him. He visits the studio a lot." Seulgi exclaimed. "Right, Jongin?" 

  

"Yeah." The boy agreed. He looked pleasantly surprised. "You got some mad moves, bro. We wanted to go up to you but -" 

  

"I'm always in a hurry. My bad." Sehun cut the two off calmly. "Let's go, hyung." 

  

Jongdae blinked, stunned. He didn't know what to think of the exchange he had just heard. 

  

"Yeah, let's go." 

  

Thankfully the restaurant wasn't far - during the whole five minutes-long walk Sehun didn't say a single word. It was a bit awkward, considering everyone else was chatting away. Jongdae found his roommate's distant behavior strange. But he was unsure if he should comment on it so he didn't.

  


"I know this place!" Sunyoung said when they arrived. "They give out vouchers on the street from time to time." 

  

"Giorgio's Pizza Tower." Jongin both said it out loud and scribbled down the restaurant's name in his notepad. "Huh, it sounds familiar to me too. I don't know from where though." 

  

Jongdae led the group inside. Right after Sehun closed the door as last, the girl at the cashier looked at them in disbelief. 

  

"Jongdae-ya, is that you?" 

  

"Hi again, Yuri noona." Jongdae greeted the older girl back. "How are you doing?" 

  

"Fine but fuck, why didn't you tell me you're coming back? I would have fetched you from the airport or something." The girl pouted. "Did you forget about your favorite noona?" 

  

"No, of course not. Just, I was busy with school and things. I've wanted to see you though. That's why I'm here!" Jongdae smiled widely, arms wide open in case he gets a hug. 

 

He didn't. Yuri's enthusiastic expression suddenly turned into suspicious. She wasn't that easy to deceive. 

 

"Oh really, that's all that you came for? With friends?" 

 

"I'm sorry but can I have my order?" A boy in a striped sweater cut in. Right, they were in a restaurant. "It's been a while since -" 

 

"Sure thing, I'll look into it in a sec'." Yuri answered then when the customer left, turned back to the group of college students in front of her. "As you can see, I'm working. But once Sunny comes back, we'll switch. Can you wait?" 

 

"Yeah, of course." Jongdae replied. "We'll order something too." 

 

"Choose Hawaiian. And give up on cheese crust, it smells weird." Yuri recommended before flashing a brief smile at the younger. "You're lucky you're still as cute as I remembered." 

 

They sat to a table in the back. Instantly, Jongin picked up a menu and browsed through the types of pizzas and sides. Soon Seulgi joined him. 

 

"You're lucky you're cute, huh?" Sehun brought up Yuri's choice of words teasingly. 

 

Jongdae grinned. 

 

"What can I say?" 

 

"She must have a soft spot for you, since she's sitting out for you and all." Sunyoung commented while playing with one of the coasters lying on the table. "But can she make the birthday party happen here?" 

 

"Well, we can try... Did you guys choose? It's on me." 

 

As per their recommendation, they went with Hawaiian and ordered Pepperoni too because Sehun made a face at the mention of pineapples on pizza. 

 

Jongdae looked around the place while they were waiting for Yuri. It changed a lot since he last visited. He remembered the restaurant to be smaller and everything was blue, not red, like now. He also reminisced about his fifteenth birthday he spent here – Jongdeok hired a clown who couldn't make a balloon animal for their life and they ate so much pizza, one of his classmates had to go to the hospital right after the party for a checkup. It was a lot of fun regardless. Being a kid was so easy, Jongdae thought bittersweetly. 

 

Yuri showed up around twenty minutes later. She had her long, black hair down and her clip-on employee card put in the front pocket of her shirt. 

 

"Okay, so Sunny begrudgingly covers for me a little. Be quick, please." 

 

Jongdae glanced at Jongin from the corner of his eye. The younger was staring at Yuri like he saw a ghost. Jongdae couldn't decide whether Jongin's scared or just automatically thinks it's Jongdae's job to spill the beans but eventually that's how it went. 

 

Yuri's neatly drawn eyebrows furrowed hearing the plan. 

 

"… so like, you want to rent out the place for a night?" 

 

Jongdae nodded. 

 

"But in addition to that, we would also like to have service." 

 

"Pizza and drinks." 

 

" _Free_  pizza and drinks?" 

 

Yuri pulled a face. 

 

"Not happening. Renting out could be possible, although I have to say, even with your friendly discount, it'll cost. But service too? Armani oppa won't like that." 

 

"Armani oppa?" Sunyoung repeated chuckling. 

 

"That's our boss. His name is actually Giorgio, hence the restaurant's name, but Armani is easier to remember." Yuri grinned back before turning back to the topic at hand. "You have to understand, guys. This is a business. Even if it's just for a night and for someone's birthday, people still need to be served and us, employees, payed. Not to mention, if it's going to be a big birthday party, the costs can go higher. But it'll be just a gathering with some friends anyway, right?" 

 

"Jongin?" 

 

The younger was still staring at the older girl. Seulgi lightly elbowed him in the ribs so he finally speaks. 

 

But instead of answering Jongdae's question about how the guest list is doing, Jongin blurted out: 

 

"Noona, have we met before? I swear this is not a pick-up line, you just seem so familiar. And this restaurant too, like I was here a few times." 

 

Yuri looked back at the boy eyebrows raised. 

 

"Excuse me?" 

 

"Please say you did. He's being this antsy ever since we came in here." Sehun asked Yuri and added. "Not so sure about the not-pick-up-line part. Frankly, he looks interested." 

 

Jongdae looked back at the three amused. The situation was so entertaining, he totally understood why Sunyoung was quietly sipping on her drink and Seulgi watching over as well from beside Jongin, instead of interrupting. 

 

Jongin groaned. 

 

"Bro, don't make this harder than it is... I mean, you're a pretty noona and all but..." 

 

Yuri gave the younger a challenging look. 

 

"But what?" 

 

"Okay, so, how about the guest list, Jongin?" Jongdae asked finally because he couldn't watch Jongin digging himself in a hole any longer. 

 

The boy sighed and checked the number. 

 

"Sixty-two." 

 

"You gotta be kidding me." 

 

"No, it really says sixty-two here." Seulgi confirmed it for Jongdae by looking into the notepad too. "Oh, I see some middle school classmates are here too. Why?" 

 

"That's way over our usual party-capacity." Yuri reminded the youngsters at the table. 

 

Jongdae deadpanned. Things weren't looking so good. 

 

"Jongin, you can't be serious." 

 

Sunyoung and Sehun laughed. 

 

"I can't help it that Chanyeol hyung has so many friends." Jongin answered matter-of-factly. "And remember, he did everything for me. _Everything._  Isn't the least he deserves is a lot of people coming so he can feel appreciated and loved? See, I have it all planned out." 

 

Jongdae didn't argue with that (well, with everything except Jongin claiming he planned everything out, that just seemed reaching) but sixty-two was just too much, considering the non-existing budget they were working with. 

 

He was brainstorming hard to come up with an excuse for Yuri but the girl was pre-occupied with something else. 

 

She elbowed up on the table, her eyes sparkling with interest. 

 

"When you say Chanyeol, you mean Park Chanyeol? You're planning Park Chanyeol's birthday party?" 

 

Jongdae and Sehun exchanged a surprised look. 

 

"Yuri unnie, you know Chanyeol?" Sunyoung clapped. "Awesome!" 

 

Jongin suddenly made a noise between a groan and a cry. He slammed the notepad on the table and pointed at the girl opposite to him, exclaiming: 

 

"I remember now, this noona used to be one of Chanyeol hyung's girlfriends!" 

 

Tense silence followed the statement. Sunyoung stopped clapping. Seulgi looked down at the tablecloth abashedly. Jongdae just wished he would have gone with Chanyeol and Baekhyun to group study in the library instead of putting himself through this. 

 

Perfectly timed, that's when Sunny came over with their order. 

 

"You can have five minutes more, Yuri. Seems like you have a situation." The short girl commented gleefully and placed the pizzas on the table. "Enjoy, folks." 

 

"Thank you." Sehun responded and very much unbothered, he took a slice of Pepperoni. "Now, I guess this place doesn't have an ex-discount?" 

 

Jongdae was about to send Sehun a look for pushing the already sticky situation but then he remembered something Jongin had said before and hm, maybe the situation wasn't so tragic anymore. 

 

What if they do have an ex-discount? 

 

"I don't want to sound indiscreet but um, could it be possible you separated on good terms, noona?" 

 

Yuri chuckled and put a strand of hair behind her ear, almost bashfully. Jongdae was in awe at the change of attitude. 

 

"Yeah. Chanyeollie is a good guy. I don't think I can get mad at him for real, ever." 

 

"So, you could help us even though it's going to be your ex's birthday?" Seulgi asked, ridiculed. 

 

"Maybe. I can try. Don't get your hopes up though, I'm just an employee." Yuri shrugged with a smile before looking at Jongin pointedly. "I agree Chanyeol deserves the best but you can give up on half of your guests. He'll become overwhelmed quickly and he won't like it if he can't spend equal time with everyone. Don't feel too pressured." 

 

"Okay." Jongin responded, intimidated. 

 

Soon after Sunny yelled for Yuri to work her shift. The five of them quickly finished eating and said their goodbyes. Jongdae was the last one to leave, since he exchanged numbers with Yuri to stay in contact. 

 

"You scared us for a second, noona." 

 

"I think I only scared that boy... what was his name again?" 

 

"Jongin." Jongdae helped while chuckling. 

 

"Right, Jongin. He was very uncomfortable around me, wasn't he? I almost feel sorry. Chanyeol really has too many friends to remember, exes included." Yuri grinned. "Take care, Jongdae-ya. And don't look for me for favors only, 'kay?" 

 

"Yeah, sorry about that." Jongdae agreed sheepishly. "And thanks for helping us." 

 

"Let's see how much I can help first." 

 

When Jongdae joined the others outside, Seulgi made a face. 

 

"This turned out to be more awkward than I've thought it'll be." 

 

"I think it was fun! And we succeeded." Sunyoung said positively before tapping Jongin's shoulder in approval. "You did well, Jongin-a." 

 

"I would be happier if I knew right away who she is but... I guess I did well." The boy straightened his back, suddenly proud. "Thank you." 

 

Jongdae gasped. 

 

"Hey, wasn't it my idea to come here? Why am I not praised?" 

 

"All credit to the ingenious party planner, don't you see?" Sehun joked before they walked back to the fountain they met up at. 

 

Seulgi and Sunyoung left first, claiming they have things to tend. 

 

Jongin glanced at Sehun warily. When Sehun reluctantly stepped away from Jongdae for a second, Jongin smiled at the older and leaned in the whisper in his ear. 

 

"Thanks for your assistance, hyung. As the planner of this party, I really appreciate it." 

 

Jongdae smiled back at him supportively. He saw now one-hundred percent why Chanyeol gave him such a special birthday celebration. He's started growing fond of Jongin too and his scatterbrained but enthusiastic personality. 

 

"He's a good guy." Jongdae murmured more to himself, when they were taking the tram home but Sehun heard it anyway. 

 

"You mean Jongin? He's an idiot but... I think I know what you mean." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lately i can only write this story at work, on word online, in incognito mode... i love danger.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> if you have any suggestion/complaint/thing to say, feel free to comment. i truly appreciate everything, i need help ;-;


End file.
